Dernier voyage
by Sarfya Luna
Summary: La famille de Naruto décide de revenir au Japon après avoir passé dix ans en Amérique pour qu'il puisse se créer de derniers souvenirs et peut-être y retrouver son amie d'enfance.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Dernier Voyage (Titre provisoire, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux pour l'instant).

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Résumé: La famille de Naruto décide de revenir au Japon après avoir passé dix ans en Amérique, pour qu'il puisse se créer de derniers souvenirs et peut être y retrouver sa meilleure amie...

**Attention il y aura présence de slash ( relations entre hommes) dans les chapitres qui suivront.**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**.Chapitre 1.**

Est-ce que c'était des larmes ou bien de la pluie ? Sa mémoire lui faisait souvent défaut sur ce moment-là et il ne restait alors que du noir étouffant et impossible à faire disparaître. Des bribes lui revenaient parfois, des rires, un sourire, un visage, un bracelet de pierres roses jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sakura, elle s'appelait Sakura. Des cheveux aussi roses que les cerisiers en fleurs et le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert ce jour-là, un véritable garçon manqué qui était toujours couvert de boue. Un léger rire lui échappa, attirant l'attention de sa petite sœur à ses côtés, Yuki attrapa sa main et posa sa tête contre lui.

Sakura était arrivée deux mois après la rentrée des classes, échevelée et timide, devant leur classe. Les filles s'étaient moquées d'elle et les garçons la fixaient de loin parlant dans son dos, il avait été le premier, le premier à lui parler, le premier à lui arracher un sourire, le premier à être devenu son ami.

Naruto s'installa plus confortablement dans le siège de l'avion avec un soupir, ses mèches blondes cachant son regard azur assombris par la fatigue et la douleur.

Sakura était anglaise et parlait la plupart du temps l'anglais avec quelques phrases de japonais, Naruto était à moitié anglais, à moitié japonais donc cela ne le dérangeait pas mais une barrière de plus s'était créée entre elle et leurs camarades et elle devint encore plus renfermée.

Un jour, un jour de pluie, ils s'étaient faits une promesse, celle d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre comme un frère et une sœur, de rester meilleurs amis. Ils avaient six ans, un petit garçon blond et une petite fille aux cheveux roses qui se promenaient main dans la main pour ne pas être séparés.

A ce moment-là Yuki n'était pas encore née, elle était bien au chaud dans le ventre de leur mère Kushina, leur grand-frère, Agito avait douze ans et leur père, Minato, partait encore de la maison sur ses deux jambes et non dans un fauteuil roulant, ce sourire qu'il gardait du matin au soir avait disparu encore il y a deux ans de cela.

Naruto s'en voulait parce que tout était de sa faute, la naissance prématurée de Yuki, l'accident de son père et la peur qu'il lisait tous les jours dans leurs yeux quand il partait le matin au lycée.

C'était un jeudi, un autre jour pluvieux, il était sorti dans la maison tout en faisant son habituel rituel, un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, dire au revoir à sa petite sœur tout en déposant un baiser sur le ventre rond Kushina, un tirage de langue vers son frère aîné et en tout dernier il attendait que son père vienne et lui ébouriffe ses cheveux blonds. Il était réellement heureux et en plus il avait enfilé son imperméable orange adoré qui arrachait toujours une grimace à son frère.

Sa meilleure amie et lui avait convenu qu'ils se rejoindraient devant le parc avant de traverser la rue et de prendre le chemin pour l'école.

Sakura portait un imperméable rose ainsi qu'un parapluie assorti, elle l'attendait devant le passage piéton, ses bottes couvertes de boues, les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle avait sans doute joué dans le parc pendant qu'elle l'attendait, ne se gênant de la pluie et du sol boueux lorsqu'elle allait ramasser des fleurs dont ses poches étaient remplies, certaines étaient pour leur maîtresse d'autres pour son père, sa mère habitant en Angleterre.

Il s'était précipité vers elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres et lui avait tendu le précieux paquet. Sakura l'avait pris curieuse et ouvert avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur les deux joues pour le remercier tenant son présent dans sa main, elle ne se lassait pas de l'observer.

Puis Il était arrivé, Tadashi, il n'était pas vraiment méchant mais aimait par-dessus tout les embêter, arrivé à leur hauteur il bouscula Sakura avant de partir en courant et riant. Elle s'était retrouvée par terre et il l'avait aidé à se relever. Elle pleurait un peu avant de se rendre compte que son bracelet n'était plus dans sa main.

Il avait vu son regard vert cherchait partout avant de s'arrêter au milieu de la route, sans attendre une minute, elle s'était précipitée sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. La suite avait été pour lui comme au ralenti, le feu était passé au vert, il avait couru vers elle et l'avait poussé de l'autre côté, Sakura s'était cognée durement la tête contre le sol et lui, par terre, s'était fait renversé par une voiture qui n'avait pas pu se stopper…

- Nii-chan ? Naruto nii-chan ?

Yuki pressait doucement sa main, il la fixa.

- L'hôtesse demande si tu veux quelque chose à boire, tu veux à boire ?

- Ca ira Yuki, je n'ai pas très soif mais c'est gentil de me l'avoir demandé.

Il lui baisa gentiment le front avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

Il était resté une semaine dans le coma, survivant de justesse, et s'était réveillé entourer de machines, seul son frère était à ses côtés, sa mère avait donné prématurément naissance à leur sœur dû à l'angoisse qu'elle avait subie et devait se reposer, son père avait eu un accident sur la route de l'hôpital, de plus le père de Sakura avait déclaré que tout était de sa faute à sa mère, l'homme était en colère car sa fille avait eu un traumatisme crânien pour un stupide bracelet mais tout ça il ne l'avait appris que bien plus tard.

Par la suite, Sakura ne lui avait jamais plus parlé et le verdict du médecin était tombé, il ne pourrait plus courir, ses jambes étaient beaucoup trop endommagées et son cœur était devenu fragile, un peu trop même…Il pouvait le lâcher à n'importe quel moment…Du moins c'était à cette époque.

Aujourd'hui, il se dirigeait vers le Japon après dix ans en Amérique dans un centre spécialisé pour la rééducation de ses jambes et les différentes interventions sur son cœur. Ses parents avaient décidé de rentrer parce que c'était la dernière fois.

Après ça tout serait fini, il voulait être enterré au Japon, c'était son dernier voyage.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Dernier Voyage

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Résumé: La famille de Naruto décide de revenir au Japon après avoir passé dix ans en Amérique, pour qu'il puisse se créer de derniers souvenirs et peut-être y retrouver sa meilleure amie

**Attention il y aura présence de slash (relation entre hommes) dans les chapitres qui suivront**.

Je remercie** Sadnessangel, kawu93, chibi-fun et Lunia55** pour soit m'avoir laissé une review ou mis cette fic dans leurs favoris ou les deux ^^ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Merci pour vos encouragements.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**.Chapitre 2.**

Yuki dansait, tournoyait donnant l'impression d'être un tourbillon de feu avec sa longue chevelure rousse, ses yeux bleus brillaient, elle dansait pour son frère qui ne pouvait courir, qui ne pouvait faire le moindre effort sans se sentir mal, elle aimait ce regard d'adoration posait sur elle, ce regard d'amour emplis de tendresse.

Parfois elle aurait aimé sacrifier sa vie pour lui, le voir rire véritablement, voir ce sourire dont sa mère lui parlait tant, ne plus l'entendre pleurer de son lit, qu'il puisse guérir. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois quand il prenait ses trop nombreux médicaments, son aîné était trop jeune pour souffrir autant.

Une main douce essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues, elle s'était arrêtée sans s'en rendre compte et pleurer. Elle mordilla sa lèvre pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qui la réconfortait et non pas elle, quand elle souhaitait le prendre dans ses bras, c'était lui qui le faisait. Yuki se laissa aller contre son épaule, elle se le jura c'était la toute dernière fois.

De loin Agito les observait sans faire le moindre geste pour aller vers eux, il rebroussa chemin, il avait un entraînement et une promesse à tenir mais son visage un peu crispée et ses doigts tremblants montraient à quel point il aurait aimé faire bien plus que cette ridicule promesse.

La sonnerie de fin des cours résonna dans tous les bâtiments du lycée Konoha High School, libérant les élèves toujours heureux de sortir de l'établissement, un groupe d'élèves se détachait mené par un magnifique adolescent aux cheveux bruns courts et aux yeux d'obsidienne, Sasuke Uchiha mais une personne attirait les regards, surtout ceux des garçons, une fille aux cheveux roses, la fille la plus populaire du lycée, Sakura Haruno qui était au bras de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino regarda son amie d'enfance passait devant elle sans le moindre regard, sans le moindre signe, son sac dans ses bras elle avait bien du mal à reconnaître la petite fille timide qu'elle avait dû pousser vers les autres autrefois, celle qui la suivait partout comme une ombre et prenait exemple sur elle, si anxieuse d'être rejetée par les autres…

Elle continua sa route vers la sortie du lycée, levant les yeux vers le ciel, Shikamaru et Chôji l'attendraient comme toujours au restaurant et elle rentrerait ensuite chez elle pour faire ses devoirs, rien ne changerait à ce quotidien amer et ordinaire.

- Sakura ?

- Oui Sasuke-kun ? Minauda-t-elle.

- Lâche mon bras, _tout de suite_, ordonna-t-il, ça va encore au lycée mais là ça suffit. Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu joues ce rôle n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr…

Sakura le lâcha à contre cœur, évidemment qu'elle savait qu'elle ne jouait sa petite amie au lycée pour éloigner les autres filles et elle avait la compensation de pouvoir rester toujours avec lui et sa bande.

Le groupe continua à avancer silencieusement dans la rue, c'était un fait habituel Sasuke et Neji ne parlaient que si c'était nécessaire et Saï… Et bien Saï, il ne fallait jamais écouter ce qu'il disait, on pourrait en être vexée.

Petit à petit ils commencèrent à se séparer, laissant seuls Sakura et Sasuke, ils habitaient le même quartier donc… Elle ne remarqua pas cet adolescent blond qui marchait main dans la main avec une petite fille rousse et qui se retourna sur son passage, les yeux écarquillés.

- Nii-chan ça ne va pas ?

- Ce n'est rien…Rentrons à la maison Yuki.

Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, Yuki était suspicieuse et jeta quelques coups d'œil derrière elle pour voir cette grande perche aux cheveux roses qui avait captivé les magnifiques yeux de son frère qu'elle possédait aussi.

Naruto était heureux, son cœur battait vite provoquant un léger malaise qu'il cacha au mieux de sa sœur, s'il avait pu il aurait hurlé de joie. Ca ne faisait qu'un jour que lui et sa famille étaient arrivés au Japon et il avait déjà eu l'occasion de la revoir, un véritable coup de chance, elle avait tellement grandi et changé qu'il n'avait pas osé l'interpeller. Elle était plus féminine, plus belle et ne devait sans doute plus jouer sous la pluie.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux tranquillement, les déménageurs avaient été efficaces et tous les meubles étaient déjà en place. Son père était sans doute dans son bureau et sa mère préparait le dîner, Naruto laissa Yuki rejoindre sa chambre et se stoppa devant une vitrine contenant des dizaines de trophées et de photos… Agito était encore parti à l'entraînement.

Une promesse…Aujourd'hui il se sentait horrible envers son frère…

**.Flash-back.**

Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, hurlant…Non, non ce n'était pas vrai ! Pas vrai ! Il voulait continuer à courir, à poursuivre le vent, s'entraîner pour devenir un grand champion de course…

Le médecin le regarda, désolé, et sortit de la chambre pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité, c'est à ce moment que son frère aîné entra, monta sur son lit et le prit dans ses bras. Il s'était accroché à lui, lui avait demandé pourquoi, lui avait dit que c'était injuste…

Agito avait resserré sa prise sur lui et lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille.

- Je courrais pour toi, je réaliserais ton rêve et tu ne pleureras plus, d'accord ?

- Tu promets ? Tu promets !

Il criait presque, désespéré.

- Je te le promets...

Ses pleurs se stoppèrent et il finit par dormir contre lui.

**.Fin du flash-back.**

Un caprice d'enfant… Un vulgaire caprice d'enfant ! Il serra les poings, son frère était parti jusqu'au lycée, avait eu son diplôme mais n'était pas parti à l'université, il avait toujours su qu'Agito désirait devenir ethnologue et lui, avait brisé ce rêve…

- Naruto ? Mon chéri ça ne va pas ? Demanda la voix inquiète de sa mère. Elle s'était rapprochée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le faisant sursauter

- Ca va m'man, je peux t'aider à faire le dîner ?

- Mets-les couverts plutôt, j'ai déjà pratiquement fini.

- Ok.

Il se mit au travail, pour occuper ses pensées, ressasser tout ça ne faisait que dégrader son humeur.

Le soir il s'endormit dans son lit, roulé en boule sous sa couverture dont seuls ses cheveux d'or dépassaient, ratant comme toujours le passage d'Agito qui attendait qu'il soit endormi pour venir le regarder dormir, s'assurer qu'il était encore là.

* * *

**Ethnologue: **professionnel de terrain qui s'intéresse aussi bien à l'étude des populations lointaines qu'aux populations européennes, aux institutions qu'aux banlieues ou aux pratiques sportives. ( source Onisep)

Note: Le chapitre trois sera un échange lettres entre Naruto et ses amis d'Amérique après ça les chapitres devraient être plus longs.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Dernier Voyage

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé: La famille de Naruto décide de revenir au Japon après avoir passé dix ans Amérique, pour qu'il puisse se créer de derniers souvenirs et peut-être y retrouver sa meilleure amie...

**Attention il y aura présence de slash (relation entre hommes) dans les chapitres qui suivront.**

**Note:** J'avais dit que ce serait des lettres mais il est plus pratique que ce soit des e-mails, j'ai aussi l'attention de mettre leurs échanges par e-mails tous les deux chapitres.

Je remercie **kawu93, Sisi**, **Vitwo, chibi-fun**, **nushan ynis **pour avoir soit laissé une review ou soit mis cette fic dans leurs alerts ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire ^^. Je suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise.

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**.Chapitre 3.**

**E-mail de Kyuubi-kitsune à tous les contacts du groupe Démons d'Amérique.**

**Sujet : Je suis arrivé !**

Cher tout le monde,

Ca y est je suis arrivé au Japon ! Le voyage s'est pas trop mal passé.Comment est-ce que vous allez ? Même si ça fait que deux jours que je suis parti…Est-ce que Kimimaro et Kankurô sont toujours en vie ? Je demande ça parce que je leur ai quand même demander de garder le secret de mon départ à Gaara, j'avais pas trop envi d'avoir un insomniaque prêt à me rouer de coups juste pour ça… Je ne demande pas pour Temari, elle trouve toujours un moyen de s'en sortir de toute façon.

Au fait, au fait j'ai pu voir Sakura (elle m'a ignoré, est-ce qu'elle se souvient plus de moi ?) ! J'en suis vraiment heureux, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, tu dois arrêter de penser à elle, elle n'a même cherché à te contacter comme toi tu la fais etc… etc…

Dites à la vielle que j'ai gagné mon pari et qu'elle peut demander à Yuki si elle a vu une fille aux cheveux roses que je n'ai pas arrêté de fixer.

Konohamaru va mieux ? Je crois que quand je suis parti il avait été admis en salle d'opération, non ? Donnez-moi vite de vos nouvelles.

Kyuubi-kitsune.

**E-mail de Shukaku à Kyuubi-kitsune.**

**Sujet :…**

Naruto…Je t'assure que si je le pouvais je te tuerais sur le champ et dans d'atroces souffrances…Tu as de la chance d'être aussi loin…

Shukaku

**E-mail de Roi des Squelettes à Kyuubi-kitsune.**

**Sujet : Dernière fois**

C'est la dernière fois que je te rends un service, c'est beaucoup trop douloureux, Kankurô ne peut pas te parler Gaara lui a cassé les deux bras… Moi j'ai eu de la chance, je n'ai que quelques bleus et des foulures, disons qu'il a pris en considération ma maladie.

Roi des Squelettes.

Ps : Redis-moi encore une fois pourquoi nous avons ces surnoms absolument ridicules ?

**E-mail de Haku-des-neiges à Kyuubi-kitsune**

**Sujet : Konohamaru et autres**

Hey Naruto, content de savoir que tu vas bien, Konohamaru s'est remis de l'opération mais est encore très faible, au fait merci pour le coup de pouce avec Zabusa-sensei, il te passe d'ailleurs le bonjour. Justement tu parles de Tsunade-sensei, j'imagine que je dois te le dire puisque je sais que les autres ne diront rien, elle est partie au Japon en même temps que toi…Une histoire comme quoi, elle était le seul médecin qui pouvait suivre ta santé ou un truc du genre mais je crois avoir entendu Shizune-san qui marmonnait à propos de saké…

Haku-des-neiges

**E-mail de la Princesse du vent à Kyuubi-kitsune.**

**Sujet : C'était marrant**

Naruto tu aurais dû être là, c'était assez amusant de voir Kimimarô et Kankurô se faire poursuivre par un Gaara en colère dans tout le centre. Alors tu as pu revoir cette fameuse Sakura dont tu parlais tout le temps ? Si tu peux envois-moi une photo j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi elle ressemble depuis le temps.

Princesse du vent

**E-mail de Kyuubi-kitsune à Roi des Squelettes**

**Sujet : Surnoms**

Voyons Kimimarô aurais-tu oublié que nous sommes les Démons qui prendront le contrôle du centre et aurons les adultes à notre botte pour qu'ils ne nous donnent que des friandises comme repas ? C'était Kaiden qui en avait eu l'idée... La belle époque... Quand nous étions encore tous réunis...

Kyuubi-kitsune

**E-mail de Kyuubi-kitsune à Haku-des-neiges**

**Sujet : Quoi ?**

Allez Haku dis-moi que tu mens, la vieille est réellement au Japon ? Au secours ! Qu'on m'achève ! Et dire que je dois aller à l'hôpital demain, ça veut dire que je vais la voir ? Kami-sama…

Kyuubi-kitsune

Naruto éteignit son ordinateur portable et s'allongea sur son lit, ses yeux bleus fixant le plafond, ses amis lui manquaient...

* * *

J'imagine que je devrais préciser ce qu'est le centre, non en fait c'est parce que j'en ai envie de le faire que je le fais...Le Centre est une clinique privée où l'on essaie de soigner pratiquement tout, que ce soit les maladies incurables ou celles qui prennent du temps à soigner, les problèmes psychologiques, la rééducation etc...Seuls les médecins faisant partis des meilleurs y travaillent. C'est un énorme complexe qui réunit la maternelle, le primaire, le collège, le lycée, ainsi que les nombreuses chambres, terrains de jeux... Les étudiants malades habitent toujours au Centre et vont dans une université proche, il en est de même pour les adultes et leur travail. Evidemment, ça coûte extrêmement cher, donc il faut être riche pour y accéder. Voilà mon petit Centre inventé de toutes pièces.

Affreusement court je sais mais le chapitre 4 est long, normalement...


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Dernier Voyage

Discalimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

Résumé: La famille de Naruto décide de revenir au Japon après avoir passé dix ans en Amérique, pour qu'il puisse se créer de derniers souvenirs et peut-être y retrouver sa meilleure amie...

**Attention présence de slash (relations entre hommes) dans les chapitres. C'est du shonen-ai, Naruto devrait avoir une relation avec un homme dans les chapitres qui suivent.  
**

Note: J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poster le chapitre 4 alors le voilà**, **pour une fois que je trouve que c'est un peu plus long, non?**  
**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**.Chapitre 4.**

Naruto haïssait les hôpitaux plus que tout, aujourd'hui en compagnie de son père, il venait effectuer une visite contrôle de routine et l'odeur des médicaments qui planait dans la salle d'attente lui donnait un prodigieux mal de crâne et une envie de vomir, l'adolescent enviait sa petite sœur qui était partie avec sa mère pour les inscrire respectivement en primaire et au lycée ainsi que son frère qui était parti à son entraînement.

Sa jambe tressautait nerveusement et son père de son fauteuil avait posé sa main sur cette jambe pour le calmer un peu, lui non plus n'aimait pas trop les hôpitaux, c'était trop de mauvais souvenirs.

De plus il y avait la vieille Tsunade qui était venue ici dire qu'il avait pensé être enfin débarrassé d'elle et de ses paris fous auxquels ils étaient obligés de participer et qu'il soit dit en passant gagner toujours la mettant dans une rage folle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte qui séparait la salle d'attente et le cabinet de Tsunade, quand allait-il enfin pouvoir sortir de cet enfer ? Il soupira de bonheur en voyant Shizune lui faire un signe de la main pour lui dire que c'était son tour.

Naruto prit les manches du fauteuil roulant de on père qui protesta et le mena dans la pièce attenante, indifférent à sa colère. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils en face du bureau où Tsunade lisait quelques papiers.

- Alors Naruto comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

- Bien, dit-il à voix haute mais marmonna ensuite, ça aurait été mieux si tu n'étais pas là…

- Et toi Minato ?

Son père parut troublé avant de répondre.

- Je vais bien Tsunade–san.

- Parfait alors commençons ton auscultation Naruto.

Naruto partit s'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation, enlevant son t-shirt bleu nuit, Tsunade prit un stéthoscope et commença à écouter son cœur. Il esquissa un sourire mesquin.

- Au fait baa-chan, j'ai gagné mon pari, murmura-t-il pour que son père ne l'entende pas, vous pouvez demander à Yuki vous savez qu'elle ne ment pratiquement jamais.

- Tsunade-san ça ne va pas ? demanda son père, pourquoi vous êtes vous crispée comme ça tout d'un coup ?

- Ce n'est rien Minato, fit-elle avec un sourire un peu… crispé lui aussi, ce n'est rien.

Au fond d'elle, elle grognait pourquoi perdait-elle toujours contre ce gamin, sortant son stéthoscope de ses oreilles elle donna une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête de son patient.

- Tout va bien, as-tu encore des médicaments ?

Naruto sauta par terre et enfila son t-shirt.

- Oui

- Minato, il y aurait quelques formalités qu'il faudrait que tu signes avec Shizune, vas-y maintenant.

Minato hocha de la tête et sortit. Tsunade se mit face à la fenêtre, elle semblait mal à l'aise.

- Naruto tu sais combien de temps il te reste n'est-ce pas ? Ne sois pas imprudent d'accord ?

- C'est promis baa-chan, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi comme ça, je ne ferais rien qui…raccourcisse les jours, mes jours.

Les mains de Tsunade tremblèrent, elle ne se retourna pas. Naruto sortit à son tour.

Marchant aux côtés de son père silencieusement, la tête vers le sol, ne regardant pas vraiment devant lui, Naruto se fit bousculer et tomba par terre. Une main pâle l'aida à se relever et il n'eut pas le temps de voir le bousculeur que celui-ci était part en courant.

- T'as pu voir qui c'était p'pa ?

- Un adolescent brun pas plus, tu vas bien ?

- Hum… J'aimerais passer au parc maintenant ça ne t'ennuie pas de rentrer tout seul ?

- Naruto…Je suis quoi ? Un gosse ou ton père ? dit Minato mécontent.

Naruto sourit.

- Un peu des deux je crois.

Et il se dépêcha de partir pour ne pas entendre les cris indignés de colère de son père.

Dans une chambre d'hôpital, un adolescent brun entra brusquement, une femme pâle était allongée sur le lit, il se rapprocha et serra la main un peu froide de cette femme, sa mère. Malgré son visage inexpressif une tristesse sans nom broyait son cœur, pourquoi maintenant alors que tout redevenait si bien, l'atmosphère familiale et sa relation avec son père ?

C'était calme et Naruto aimait ça, parfois il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir, ressasser quelques souvenirs, ses souvenirs… Tous étaient précieux qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais finalement, il avait rencontré des gens merveilleux et c'était au moins sûr qu'eux savaient qu'il avait existé et c'était le plus important.

Il s'adossa à un arbre pour se protéger du soleil, Sakura… Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de sa séparation avec sa meilleure amie, la rééducation pour ses jambes avait été difficile et une seule personne avait cherché à l'approcher alors qu'il était taciturne et agressif. Un petit garçon châtain aux yeux couleur noisette avec de grands cernes mauves et qui toussait tout le temps mais dont la joie de vivre se communiquait aux autres…

Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'était pas partir se recueillir sur la tombe de son meilleur ami avant de partir, il fut pris de remords quel piètre ami il faisait…

**Flash-back**

- Naruto un jour nous ferons le tour du monde !

Le visage si sérieux et le poing levé du garçon malade assis dans son lit le fit rire.

- Je serais le pilote et toi euh…

- Ton cuisinier de ramen personnel sans qui tu mourrais de faim ?

- C'est ça !

Il brandit son poing vers lui et il n'hésita à cogner son propre poing contre celui de son ami, tous les deux amateurs de ramen, tous les deux fauteurs de troubles, pire cauchemar des surveillants du Centre, inséparables.

**Fin du flash-back**

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Inséparables, murmura-t-il, à la vie à la mort… Nous serons bientôt réunis…

- Grand frère !

Il essuya rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de manche et accueillit dans ses bras Yuki qui s'accrocha à lui tel un koala. Leur mère se trouvait non loin et attendait qu'ils la rejoignent.

- Maman a dit que ce midi on mange ton plat préféré. Hé ? Grand frère tes jolis yeux ils sont tous rouges tu as pleuré ? T'es triste ?

- Peut-être que j'ai pleuré mais je suis triste parce que je sais que tu vas tout manger à toi toute seule, estomac sur pattes, et que tu ne vas pas m'en laisser un peu.

- Quoi ? Même pas vrai.

Yuki gonfla ses joues avant de lui tirer la langue et d'aider leur mère à porter certaines de ses courses. Il les suivit les mains dans les poches, c'était une belle journée…

Le lendemain fut jour de stress pour Naruto, nouvelle classe, nouveaux camarades de classe, une classe remplis d'enfants « normaux », il n'avait pas été dans une classe comme ça depuis son accident.

- Un peu de silence !

Le professeur de littérature Hatake Kakashi et par la même occasion professeur principal de la classe de seconde année sept frappa sur le tableau avec force pour faire taire ses élèves.

- Nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouvel élève venant d'Amérique, délégué ?

Shikamaru se leva avec une grimace, il n'avait jamais demandé à être délégué mais les autres s'étaient ligués contre lui et personne n'avait désiré voter pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Shikamaru, tu le guideras dans l'école et lui expliquera les règles de l'établissement, je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil. Naruto tu peux entrer.

- Galère…

Il se rassit et s'étala sur sa table, à l'extérieur de la salle de classe, Naruto inspira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte, il se mit devant tous les élèves qui le fixèrent curieusement cependant il ne s'occupait pour l'instant que de cette fille aux cheveux roses qui regardait à travers la fenêtre, ne se souciant pas de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

- Bien Naruto présentes-toi.

- Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, seize ans, à moitié japonais à moitié anglais…

Il n'osa pas dire plus, rougissant alors que d'habitude il était décontracté. Quelqu'un leva la main pour poser une question, un garçon aux cheveux châtains aux étranges marques rouges sur les joues.

- T'es anglais ? Pas américain ?

- Je suis anglais par ma mère, nous avons dû partir en Amérique pour... des raisons personnelles.

Une autre personne, une fille cette fois, blonde aux yeux verts.

- Quels sont tes hobbies ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

- Mes hobbies… ?

Il réfléchit un instant, des hobbies ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment…Ah si.

- J'aime beaucoup photographier et euh…Lire ? J'ai une petite sœur et un frère aîné.

- Je pense que c'est suffisant, intervint Kakashi, Naruto va t'asseoir derrière Shino, c'est la seule place de libre.

Il s'avança et passa à côté de Sakura… Elle n'avait rien dit, l'avait-elle vraiment oublié ? Ca l'inquiétait. La matinée de cours passe assez vite et il vit avec bonheur la pause déjeuner arrivée. Un petit groupe de personnes assez sympathiques s'étaient réunis autour de lui pour nouer connaissance, il y avait cette fille blonde qui lui avait posé la question sur ses hobbies, Ino Yamanaka, celui aux marques rouges, Kiba Inuzuka qui lui rappelait un peu Kai…Il s'obligea à changer le cours de ses pensées puis un garçon qui mangeait tout le temps, Chôji Akimichi, ce Shino Aburame et Shikamaru Nara son « guide ».

- Alors Naruto ça fait quoi de revenir au Japon après tout ce temps ?

Ino était une véritable curieuse. Il se contenta de l'ignorer en souriant et de discuter avec Kiba sous les rires de Shikamaru et Chôji, elle bouda. Un détail attira l'attention de Naruto, il ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait demander…Il se décida à le faire.

- Dis-moi Kiba…

- Oui ?

- Tu sors avec Shino ?

Il y eut un court silence, Kiba le regarda un instant, il n'avait pas dit ça avec dégoût…

- Oui, ça te déranges ?

- Huh ? Non pas du tout, certains de mes amis sortent avec des garçons. C'est juste que je te vois entrelacer tes doigts aux siens c'est tout.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de décider d'aller manger à la cantine, son cœur fit un bond, Sakura était là… Ino remarqua qu'il la fixait souvent, était-il tombé amoureux d'elle comme les autres ?

- Ah au fait Naruto ?

- Oui ?

Kiba lui tendit une canette de soda qu'il prit.

- Bienvenue à Konoha High School, soyons tous de bons amis.

Naruto ressentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans son corps alors qu'il leur souriait.

- Merci.

Ils mangèrent dans une atmosphère conviviale puis décidèrent de partir alors que la cloche allait sonner. Sans faire exprès alors qu'il ne regardait pas devant lui, Naruto renversa un peu de soda contre la personne contre qui il s'était cogné. Deux yeux verts furieux le fusillèrent, des cheveux roses encadraient son joli visage.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il immédiatement.

- Tu as intérêt à être désolé, idiot ! Mon uniforme est tâché maintenant.

- Pardonnes-moi Sakura-chan.

- Sakura-chan ? Siffla-t-elle, je ne te permets nous ne nous connaissons même pas !

Et elle partit furieuse. Naruto était devenu très pâle à sa phrase, ils ne se connaissaient pas ? Elle avait oublié… ? C'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en lui et c'était douloureux…Très douloureux…


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Dernier Voyage

Dicslaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Résumé: La famille de Naruto décide de revenir au Japon après avoir passé dix ans en Amérique pour qu'il puise se créer de derniers souvenirs et peut-être y retrouver sa meilleure amie...

Je remercie **Chibi-fun, Vitwo, lafolleNeko-girlz** pour soit avoir mis une review soit mis cette fic dans leurs alerts ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.

**Note: **Tu n'es pas maso Vitwo je t'ai juste hypnotisé avec mes pouvoirs pour que tu continues à la lire nyarknyarknyark! XD

Pardon petit délire j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ou non, ce sont plutôt mes doigts qui n'ont pas pu s'en empêcher sous l'ordre de mon cerveau...

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**.Chapitre 5.**

Agito n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait facilement tromper et bien qu'aux premiers abords froid il était de ceux qui aimait leur famille mais sans le montrer excessivement et son petit frère comptait beaucoup pour lui, il l'adorait.

Naruto n'allait pas bien, il suffisait de le voir, il semblait ailleurs, ses yeux étaient empreints d'une tristesse et d'une peine qu'il n'aimait pas, il avait donc décidé d'aller lui parler.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la bibliothèque où Naruto passait son temps à lire des livres de photographies et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Que veux-tu nii-san ? Il est rare que tu veuilles discuter avec moi.

Durant toute sa phrase il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois.

- Tu ne vas pas très bien depuis une semaine n'est-ce pas ? Tu désires en parler ?

Il n'eut comme réponse que ce sourire détesté que son frère utilisait à chaque fois.

- Je vais bien, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me poser cette question, d'abord la vieille, ensuite papa, Yuki, maman et maintenant toi. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter comme ça, je ne suis pas en sucre.

Naruto était à la fois amusé et contrarié, il referma son livre, se leva pour le ranger et partit de la pièce sans un regard pour Agito, celui-ci fronça les sourcils, quelque chose clochait définitivement.

L'école…Réellement il ne voulait plus y aller pas depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sakura mais il ne voulait pas que tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui, Agito déjà s'était rendu compte que ça n'allait pas et Ino n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions.

Cependant une chose le tracassait plus qu'autre chose, il allait avoir un cours de sport, le professeur n'avait pas été là depuis son arrivée et il avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas demandé de dispense à Tsunade, s'il allait à l'hôpital maintenant il arriverait en retard en cours et il ne voulait pas être pris avec des pinces par les adultes.

Il y alla et Ino se jeta sur lui dès qu'il posa un pied dans la cour du lycée, ils furent rapidement entourés par leurs amis, eux aussi soucieux apparemment propos de lui.

- Maintenant tu vas nous dire ce qui ne va pas avec Sakura pour que tu sois aussi touché par ses paroles ? C'est normal non que vous ne vous connaissiez pas ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu la vois ?

Devait-il leur en parler ? Se révéler comme ça ? Il pourrait très bien en discuter avec Gaara ou Haku mais eux il les connaissait depuis l'enfance… Alors est-ce qu'il pouvait ?

- Je…, hésita-t-il.

- Je connais Sakura depuis l'enfance, déclara Ino, est-ce que tu veux n'en parler qu'à moi ?

- Oui…Que dis-tu du toit de l'école ?

- C'est d'accord, ce midi sur le toit de l'école.

Les garçons ronchonnèrent de ne pas pouvoir participer à la conversation mais acceptèrent quand même, Shino et Kiba pourraient rester ensemble, pour Shikamaru ce serait moins « galère » et Chôji…Chôji pourrait manger ses chips tranquillement.

La sonnerie de début des cours résonna, ils allèrent en cours.

De loin deux yeux noirs avaient observé le groupe, entouré comme à son habitude de ses fans, de ses amis les plus proches et de sa « petite-amie ». Le nouveau l'intéressait, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas aux questions qu'on lui posait lorsque c'était sur la raison de sa venue au Japon ? Pourquoi se contentait-il de sourire et de rester silencieux ? De plus il était beau comme un ange, c'était décidé, Sasuke Uchiha l'aurait.

La cloche de midi sonna, Naruto un peu pâle rejoignit Ino sur le toit de l'école, son bentô en main. Ino s'était positionnée contre le grillage qui empêchait les élèves de tomber. Naruto s'assit en face d'elle.

- Alors ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi ce que t'as dit Sakura t'as tant touché ?

- Je…J'ai connu Sakura à la maternelle à mes six ans…

- Moi aussi mais c'était en cours d'année, tu l'as rencontrée avant ?

Naruto acquiesça.

- Je crois que son père a voulu…Lui faire changer d'école à cause d'un accident que nous avons eu sur le chemin de l'école…

- Un accident ?

- Oui…Hum…Sakura allait se faire renverser par une voiture, je l'ai poussé, elle s'est cognée la tête, je crois, et moi je…

- Tu t'es fait renverser par la voiture, coupa Ino, vous étiez très proches tous les deux ?

Naruto sourit.

- Assez oui, dit-il heureux de se remémorer les souvenirs qu'il avait de Sakura et lui ensemble, comme un frère et une sœur, elle était assez garçon manqué donc les filles se moquaient d'elle et les garçons ne voulaient pas l'approcher.

- Je vois, si elle t'a oublié cela veut dire qu'elle est un peu amnésique…Mais elle a tellement changé maintenant…Avant elle n'était pas aussi…Aussi superficielle ? Elle ne se souciait pas beaucoup à son apparence avant d'avoir rencontré Sasuke Uchiha. Elle en est follement amoureuse, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit avant de couper les ponts avec moi. Bien au moins ça a éclairci certaines choses mais je veux toujours savoir pourquoi tu es venu au Japon !

Il rit un peu.

- Et si c'est parce que mon père a été muté ?

- Non, je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas ça. Bah au moins je te laisse tranquille avec ça pour aujourd'hui mais saches que je n'abandonne pas !

- Oui, oui.

Ils mangèrent calmement discutant un peu parfois jusqu'à la sonnerie, Naruto semblait avoir oublié le cours de sport… avant que Kiba ne le lui rappelle. Bon gré mal gré il enfila sa tenue dans les vestiaires et profita que ses camarades de classe soient toujours en train de se changer pour parler avec le professeur.

- Hum…Excusez-moi Gaï-senseï ?

Gaï, qui se plaisait à s'appeler le Fauve de Jade de Konoha, regarda son nouvel élève, Naruto Uzumaki d'après la fiche qu'il avait à la main.

- C'est juste….

- Allons mon petit n'aie pas peur ! Laisses-toi emporter par la fougue de ta jeunesse !

Il lui fit un sourire éblouissant tout en prenant une pose…bizarre d'après Naruto qui se frotta un instant les yeux, est-ce que c'était un coucher de soleil qu'il avait vu derrière son professeur… ?

- J'ai oublié de demander une dispense à mon médecin…J'ai des problèmes cardiaques…

Le visage de Gaï se fit instantanément sérieux.

- Bien alors tu ne fais pas le cours d'aujourd'hui, mets-toi au bord du terrain d'athlétisme et attends que l'heure finisse, j'attends la prochaine fois une dispense.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Gaï-senseï, merci.

Naruto partit se mettre en bordure du terrain nommé plutôt et observa ses camarades qui arrivaient un à un et se plaçaient devant le professeur tout en le dévisageant, certains envieux d'autres indifférents.

Après les instructions de Gaï ils se mirent tous à courir plus ou moins bien jusqu'à ce que le professeur ne s'absente un moment, une flamme brilla dans les yeux de Sakura, elle tenait là sa vengeance pour son uniforme et la honte qu'elle avait eu qu'un nul comme lui l'ose l'appeler Sakura-chan, elle la fille la plus populaire de Konoha High School. Elle se rapprocha de Naruto.

- Hey le nouveau pourquoi tu cours pas ?

- J'ai…J'ai été dispensé…

- J'ai un peu de mal à le croire, dit Sakura, la flamme dans ses yeux se fit plus présente, donnes-moi une preuve.

Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji et Shino voyant ce qu'il se passait essayèrent d'intervenir mais ils furent stoppés par divers garçons de la classe, les autres se contentaient de ne pas s'approcher, Sasuke serait bien intervenu mais cela casserait son image, il décida de s'en mêler si c'était vraiment cruel.

- Hey les garçons ! Appela Sakura, aidez-moi à le mettre debout et obligez le à courir.

Plusieurs se dépêchèrent d'effectuer l'ordre, ils mirent de force Naruto debout qui se débattait tant bien que mal et l'amenèrent sur le terrain. Sakura sourit méchamment.

- Maintenant cours, fais-le.

Puis voyant que Naruto ne faisait rien elle répliqua :

- Si tu ne le fais pas attends-toi à de sévères répercussions.

Naruto déglutit et fit un premier mouvement finalement il se décida et courut mais très lentement sous le regard moqueur de Sakura et de tous ses camarades de classes sauf de ses amis et Sasuke, ils avaient remarqué que ce n'était pas normal.

Naruto fit une grimace de douleur, ses jambes lui faisaient atrocement mal et son cœur battait anormalement vite, il eut un léger malaise pour finir par…s'évanouir sous les regards étonnés de ses camarades.

Il ne fallut pas deux minutes pour que Sasuke prenne les rênes de la situation.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! cria-t-il un peu paniqué par le corps immobile de son ange, allez chercher un professeur ou l'infirmière bande d'imbéciles!

- Naruto ! s'écria Ino qui vint immédiatement aux côtés de son ami, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est évanoui comme ça ? Shikamaru !

Celui posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer…

Cependant lui-même doutait, est-ce que tout se passerait vraiment ? Ce fut avec un immense soulagement que chacun vit arriver l'infirmière, Kurenaï, avec leur professeur de sport furieux, il semblerait que l'élève qui soit parti les chercher avait tout raconté Sakura aurait de grands ennuis dans les heures qui suivraient, ainsi que leur professeur principal, Kakashi, vraiment de très gros ennuis…

L'ambulance arriva rapidement et évacua d'urgence Naruto, tous se sentaient coupables et on les envoya directement en permanence sous la charge d'un surveillant alors que Kakashi appelait un membre de la famille du jeune Namikaze, ce fut Agito qui répondit et qui partit directement à l'hôpital.

L'attente se fit longue pour le frère aîné qui angoissait et bien des infirmières et docteurs étaient désolés pour lui.

- Agito ?

Il se leva immédiatement et se tourna vers Tsunade.

- Son état s'est stabilisé.

- Merci mon dieu…

Il se laissa tomber dans le siège où il était assis plutôt.

- Mais il devra rester quelques jours en hospitalisation, tu pourras prévenir le reste de ta famille ?

- Oui merci Tsunade-san…

- Ce n'est rien, voyons.

Tsunade tapota doucement l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Et ne te surmènes pas trop avec ton entraînement Agito.

Elle le laissa seul.

- Naruto nii-chan, tu prends bien soin de ma peluche d'accord ?

- Mais oui Yuki, j'en prendrais soin.

- Et tu te reposes bien !

- Oui.

Sa petite sœur le regarda, soupçonneuse, avant de sortir avec leur père. Kushina lui baisa le front.

- Reposes-toi, Naruto.

- Oui maman, vous vous inquiétez tous trop.

- Au revoir mon chéri.

- Au revoir m'man.

Agito resta quelques minutes avant de lui dire au revoir d'un signe de la main. Il se cala confortablement contre son oreiller, jouant avec la peluche en forme de loup de sa sœur, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et il n'aurait la télévision que demain.

- Ta sœur est assez amusante.

Naruto se releva brusquement avant de grimacer, sa tête tournait. Un adolescent brun aux yeux étrangement améthyste était dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Assez oui, et tu es ?

- Hibari Rokudo, ravi de te rencontrer.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Dernier Voyage

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Résumé: La famille de Naruto décide de revenir au Japon après avoir passé dix ans en Amérique, pour qu'il puisse se créer de derniers souvenirs et peut-être y retrouver sa meilleure amie...

**Note:** Bouh...Finalement j'abandonne l'idée des e-mails... Vitwo noooooon pas de plainte T-T je m'excuse platement! XD

Je remercie **Vitwo, Chibi-fun, Falcs **pour soit avoir mis une review soit mis cette fic dans leurs alerts ou les deux ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Je suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**.Chapitre 6.**

- Hibari Rokudo, ravi de te rencontrer.

- Naru…

- Naruto Namikaze, ton nom est inscrit sur la plaquette à côté de la porte.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Ma mère est dans la chambre à côté de la tienne, j'avais juste envie d'avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un de mon âge.

C'est ainsi que se fit la première rencontre entre Hibari et Naruto, ils s'entendaient tous les deux très bien et profitaient parfois de la surveillance relâchée des infirmières pour emmener Naruto dehors, respirer de l'air frais, s'amuser, rester toute la journée dans une chambre même avec la télé était parfois ennuyeux.

Leur lieu préféré était un parc sur une colline dont on accédait par des escaliers où bon nombre de fois Hibari avait bien failli avoir une crise cardiaque lui aussi, il ne savait pas son ami aussi fou, fou au point de grimper sur la barrière de sécurité pour tourner sur lui-même et sauter dessus entre le vide et le sol.

Tous les deux ne parlaient pas beaucoup d'eux, sachant qu'ils seraient mal à l'aise, parce que la mère d'Hibari et Naruto étaient dans l'aile de l'hôpital où l'on mettait les cas désespérés, ceux dont on était peu sûr qu'ils survivent.

Ils profitaient de chaque moment pour être ensemble, devenant très proches, Naruto racontait souvent ses anecdotes avec Hibari à ses amis d'Amérique et à chaque fois qu'il sentait ce manque, ce manque qu'il avait de ne pas pouvoir les voir et leur parler en vrai, Hibari le réconfortait en le prenant dans ses bras. Pour une fois depuis qu'il était arrivé au Japon il se sentait bien, sans cette tristesse qui l'assaillait à chaque fois.

- Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je profite d'avoir mon appareil photo pour te photographier bien sûr.

Un déclic se fit entendre suivi d'un cri de rage.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ça !

- Je m'en fiche !

Naruto lui tira la langue et mit son appareil sous son oreiller pour empêcher son ami de lui dérober. Il eut alors une bataille de chatouilles qui fit pouffer Ino alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la chambre, pour une fois elle était venue seule.

- Vous ressemblez à des gamins, pouffa-t-elle.

Elle déposa les fleurs qu'elle avait ramenées dans le vase prévu à cet effet sur la table de chevet.

- Ino ! Au… secours… dit-lui… d'arrêter ! Cria désespéré Naruto sa phrase entrecoupée par ses rires, il se tortillait sous les mains d'Hibari.

- Nan, dit-elle, t'as cas t'en occuper tout seul, tu l'as énervé après tout.

- Mé…Méchante !

Ce fut à bout de souffle que Naruto put enfin échappé à Hibari pour se réfugier derrière Ino qui, joueuse, décida de le protéger contre un Hibari au sourire sadique. Ino et Hibari ainsi que Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino et Chôji s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une de leur visite à Naruto, trouvant Hibari et ce dernier en train de discuter, Naruto sur son lit, Hibari assis dans l'un des deux fauteuils de la chambre, au final ils s'étaient tous bien entendu eux-aussi.

- Naruto ! Ca ne va pas ? demanda soudainement Hibari

Naruto était devenu pâle.

- C'est rien, j'ai juste fait un peu trop d'effort.

Il se rallongea sur son lit avant de se rendre compte que son appareil n'était plus là, Hibari le tenait dans ses mains.

- Quand l'as-tu pris ? Demanda Naruto boudeur

- Quand tu es parti te réfugier derrière ta nounou. Je l'ai mis ensuite dans mon sac.

- Hey je suis pas sa nounou, s'insurgea Ino.

- T'es quoi alors ?

- Sa grande sœur adorée de cœur !

Naruto bouda encore plus.

- Je te signale que je suis plus vieux que toi !

- Seulement d'un mois, chantonna-t-elle, et puis je suis ta grande sœur adorée de cœur si je veux !

- Et moi je suis quoi ?

- Mais le fiancé adoré de mon petit frère adoré de cœur bien sûr.

Naruto devint d'un beau rouge coquelicot, Hibari regarda ailleurs un peu de rose aux joues, sous le regard attentionné d'Ino.

Pendant ce temps au lycée bon nombre de rumeurs couraient sur le dos de Sakura, racontant qu'elle avait failli tuer le nouvel élève, Sasuke était devenu encore plus populaire si c'était possible, les filles vantaient sans arrêt son courage pour avoir pris en main la situation.

Cependant Sakura faisait comme si de rien n'était mais Ino avait la rancune tenace et n'était pas prête d'oublier ce qu'elle avait fait donc lentement mais sûrement elle préparait sa vengeance.

Naruto revint au lycée un jeudi escorté par Agito jusqu'au portail puis il fut escorté de nouveau par ses amis qui étaient devenu surprotecteur avec lui depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'il avait des problèmes cardiaques mais aucun d'eux ne savait encore qu'il allait mourir, Naruto ne voulait pas voir la pitié et la tristesse dans leurs yeux.

Ino se contenta de lui poser des questions sur sa relation avec Hibari toute la journée au plus grand désespoir de Naruto qui était resté rouge comme une tomate durant pratiquement tous les cours.

Shikamaru et Chôji l'accompagnèrent un bout de chemin sur le chemin du retour avant de le laisser devant le parc où il jouait si souvent avec Sakura, il décida d'y rester quelques minutes, la dernière fois il n'avait fait que penser à Kaiden.

Il se promenait entre les arbres quand on la plaqua durement contre l'un d'eux, deux yeux obsidienne, des cheveux noirs corbeaux, il fronça les sourcils, qui était-il ?

- Tu ne sais sans doute pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai remarqué, tu n'es pas comme les autres.

- Je devrais savoir qui tu es ? Tu es si important que ça ? Railla Naruto, et bien vas-y dis-moi ton nom.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un l'agressait comme ça, cela lui était souvent arrivé au Centre avec les adolescents plus vieux et au fur et à mesure il avait appris à garder son calme, il se demandait parfois ce que les gens avaient avec lui.

Son agresseur lui caressa le visage et il dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir de dégoût.

- Sasuke Uchiha.

Il leva un de ses sourcils.

- Et ?

Sasuke planta ses ongles dans la joue de Naruto avec colère.

- Mesures tes paroles, Naruto Namikaze si tu ne veux pas souffrir. Tu m'intrigues, tu es bien la première personne qui m'ignores de la sorte, tu seras à moi.

- Tu peux toujours rêver !

Sasuke allait le frapper dans le ventre quand on le bouscula.

- Ne pose pas un seul de tes doigts sur lui !

Naruto souffla de soulagement, il était peut-être calme mais son cœur battait la chamade. Hibari était arrivé au bon moment.

- Ah oui… Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois avec lui, Hibari Rokudo, quand je venais le regarder de loin à l'hôpital, ta mère ne se fait-elle pas soigner dans l'un des hôpitaux créé par le groupe Uchiha ? Tu ne devrais pas intervenir si tu ne veux pas qu'on l'expulse…

Hibari se contenta de le frapper en plein visage, brisant son nez d'où le sang ne tarda pas à couler.

- Dégage !

Sasuke s'exécuta, enragé.

- Tout va bien, Naruto ?

- Ou…Oui, heureusement que tu es arrivé à temps…

Ses jambes tremblaient, Hibari le prit dans ses bras, Naruto le regarda soudainement dans les yeux.

- Mais…Est-ce que c'est vrai ?...Ce qu'il va faire pour ta mère…

Hibari soupira et le tira par la main pour le faire s'asseoir sur un banc, il s'assit lui aussi et le reprit dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

- Mais…

Hibari joua avec les cheveux dorés de Naruto.

- Ma mère est morte cet après-midi…

- Quoi ? Je suis désolé !

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons et puis de toutes façons, elle n'aurait pas été expulsé de l'hôpital, mon père en possède la moitié et tu crois vraiment que le père de ce gars pourri et gâté jusqu'à la moelle le laisserait faire ce qu'il veut ?

- Non…Au fait pourquoi tu étais là ?

Hibari le tint plus serrer dans ses bras, lui et Naruto s'étaient échangés leurs adresses respectives, ce parc était sur le chemin pour aller chez Naruto et il n'avait pas cru au début que c'était son ami qui était bloqué contre un arbre par l'autre idiot, il s'en voulait un peu.

- Pour ça justement.

- Ca ? Demanda Naruto interrogateur.

- Te prendre dans mes bras.

Naruto rougit et baissa la tête, Hibari la lui releva et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

* * *

Et voilà! Bon ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les deux derniers, je m'en excuse.

A la prochaine!


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Dernier Voyage

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Résumé: La famille de Naruto décide de revenir au Japon après avoir passé dix ans en Amérique pour qu'il puisse se créer de derniers souvenirs et peut-être y retrouver sa meilleure amie...

Je remercie **MilianneLoke **et **chibi-fun** pour avoir posté une review ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**.Chapitre 7.**

Dans l'aéroport proche de la vaille où habitait maintenant la famille Namikaze, un jeun roux bien habillé et portant des lunettes de soleil sortit du hall d'arrivé, il transportait à la main une valise qui ne semblait contenir que quelques vêtements pour un court séjour, il était tellement intimidant que les gens se dégageaient de son passage et frissonnaient de peur quand ils l'entendaient prononcer d'une voix grave et glaciale des mots en anglais qu'il répétait.

_ - Tu vas payer…_

Au lycée de Konoha un attroupement d'élèves s'était formé devant la classe sept que dirigeait le professeur Kakashi, les adolescents regardaient les yeux ronds une scène qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir un jour, Haruno Sakura qui s'excusait ! Certains disaient qu'elle devait le faire ou bien son renvoi aurait continué car il fallait le préciser la fille la plus populaire du lycée avait été renvoyée deux jours après l'incident avec le nouveau le temps que les professeurs règlent le cas des autres élèves qui l'avaient aidée et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne c'est-à-dire hier.

Naruto observait Sakura derrière sa bande d'amis qui avait absolument tenue à être une barrière humaine entre lui et elle, elle le regardait avec des yeux noirs, ses sourcils se fronçant. Sakura inspira un grand coup mais sa colère ne se dissipa pas.

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait du mal, tout est de ma faute, je n'étais pas au courant pour tes problèmes de santé, dit-elle tout en s'inclinant devant lui.

- J'accepte…tes excuses.

Sakura se remit droite et quitta la salle de classe pour rejoindre Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il avait été repoussé par Naruto, ce Hibari… Qu'importe que Naruto ne le veuille pas, il serait sien définitivement…

Ino, les bras croisés, l'avait regardée partir pour elle ces petites excuses ne suffisaient pas, tout était prêt pour après les cours, Sakura viendrait, elle ne refusait jamais un mot de ses admirateurs et une rencontre avec eux pour leur expliquer qu'elle aimait Sasuke et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se séparer de lui, elle regretterait d'avoir fait du mal à Naruto.

Gaara salua Kushina Namikaze qui le prit dans ses bras, heureuse de cette surprise, elle l'invita à aller dans le salon tout en prenant sa valise qu'elle déposa dans le vestibule. Elle prit place à ses côtés dans le canapé après avoir versé deux tasses de thé.

_- Que fais-tu ici Gaara ?_

_- Je suis désolé de déranger madame Namikaze._

_- Oh mais ce n'est rien voyons, c'est une agréable surprise au contraire._

Gaara but une gorgé de la boisson chaude.

_- J'ai reçu un mail d'Agito qui me disait que Naruto avait fait une crise à cause d'une de ses camarades de classe, Sakura Haruno, parce qu'elle l'avait obligé à courir pendant le cours de sport pendant que le professeur n'était pas là._

_- Ah…ça… j'avais espéré qu'il en ait une bien plus tard…_

_- Je suis donc venu le voir._

_- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas aller lui faire la surprise en allant le chercher à la fin de ses cours ?_

_- Hum._

Ils se mirent d'accord d'aller le chercher tous les deux ensemble, évidemment ils préviendraient Minato, Agito et Yuki de l'arrivée de Gaara.

Naruto était sur un petit nuage rose depuis qu'Hibari l'avait embrassé hier soir même quand il sentait le pansement sur sa joue qui cachait les blessures qu'il avait eu avec sa rencontre avec l'autre type, Sasuke Uchiha. Il avait appris par Ino qu'il était le garçon le plus populaire du lycée et qu'il sortait avec Sakura…mais que surtout personne à Konoha High School ne l'ignorait, il était toujours reconnu que ce soit de la haine, de l'amour, de l'admiration et que tout lui était accordé.

Il soupira, vu comment il était parti hier, il ne serait pas facile lui faire oublier sa présence peut-être même qu'il chercherait à se venger ? Il grimaça si c'était le cas il n'était pas de taille question force… Problèmes en perspective…

- Naru-chan ? Prononça une voix qu'il reconnut comme Ino, à quoi tu penses ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Ino…

Ino qui marchait derrière Naruto depuis un moment dans les couloirs vint à côté de lui.

- Allez dis-moi, est-ce que ça concerne une personne du nom d'Hi-ba-ri ?

L'adolescent rougit instantanément.

- Haha, j'ai raison ! dit-elle triomphante, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ah ! Kiba tant mieux, dis à cette tête de mule de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hibari !

- Il s'est enfin passé quelque chose ?

- Oui, répondit Ino, mais il veut pas le dire !

Naruto les regarda, éberlué, « Il s'est enfin passé quelque chose ? » Ca se voyait tant que ça qu'Hibari et lui étaient attirés par l'autre ? Son rougissement se renforça, c'était embarrassant… Kiba l'attrapa, le maintint bien en place avec son bras et lui frotta les cheveux avec son poings, il se débattit du mieux qu'il put pour s'échapper à sa prise.

- Au fait Naru-chan, ce soir tu rentres seul chez toi, Shikamaru et Chôji ne peuvent pas te raccompagner…

La respiration de Naruto se coupa, seul… ?

- Bah, c'est pas grave je suis un grand garçon !

Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter inutilement. Ils regagnèrent leur classe dans la bonne humeur, plaisantant avec entrain sur le chemin.

Naruto pouvait voir le soleil se couchait à travers les fenêtres de la salle des professeurs, étant le dernier à être resté en classe Kakashi-senseï lui avait demandé de venir avec lui un instant dans la salle des professeurs, maintenant il attendait que son professeur daigne reporter son attention sur lui, celui-ci était en train de ranger divers papiers.

- Naruto, veux-tu bien porter ces documents à l'infirmière ? Je n'ai pas le temps…

- Oui, Kakashi-senseï

- Merci, après ça tu pourras partir.

Naruto prit les documents que le professeur lui tendait et partit en quête de l'infirmerie.

Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba et Chôji mettaient en place les derniers éléments de leur plan pour leur vengeance sur Sakura.

Sakura marchait gaiement vers la sortie du bâtiment des sciences qui la mènerait vers son admirateur secret.

Yuki tenait la main de Gaara pour l'inciter à aller plus vite, elle voulait voir la tête qu'aller faire son frère en voyant son meilleur ami ici.

Naruto salua l'infirmière avant de sortir, pourquoi l'infirmerie était-elle dans le bâtiment le plus éloigné, celui des sciences. Il refit le chemin de l'allée quand soudainement une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, il l'adolescent écarquilla ses yeux azurs de peur, son cœur commença à battre plus vite.

Sakura recula désappointée en voyant son ancienne meilleure amie qui l'attendait à la place de son admirateur, elle remarqua qu'elle était encerclée par les amis de cette dernière. Elle déglutit qu'allaient-ils lui faire ?

- ARRETE !

Tous furent surpris par le hurlement, Ino se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle avait reconnu la voix de Naruto.

Des larmes de peurs perlaient aux coins de ses yeux bleus alors que Sasuke qui l'avait plaqué durement auparavant utilisait sa ceinture pour attacher ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête tout en gardant une de ses mains sur sa bouche, il tentait bien de se débattre mais il était bien trop faible comparé à lui.

Naruto panique subitement quand Sasuke s'affaira à déboutonner son pantalon d'une seule main, sa respiration se fit haletante, les battements de son cœur assourdissaient ses oreilles, battements qui allaient beaucoup trop vite. Sasuke réussit à déboutonner les deux premiers boutons et dans une lumière d'esprit qui ne lui était pas venue à cause de la panique, Naruto mordit durement la main qui bâillonnait sa bouche.

- ARRETE ! Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Sasuke gifla sa joue déjà blessée y laissant une belle marque rouge.

- La ferme, grogna-t-il.

Sasuke au-dessus de Naruto décida cette fois-ci d'enlever la cravate de son uniforme pour bâillonner Naruto quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Ino s'arrêta de courir devant la scène.

- Naruto…, murmura-t-elle avec horreur sa main devant sa bouche.

- Uchiha !

Ses amis venaient eux aussi d'arriver suivi par Sakura et c'était Kiba qui avait crié et qui c'était jeté sur Sasuke pour le dégager de Naruto, ils roulèrent tous les deux au sol tout en se donnant des coups, Ino partit rapidement vers Naruto, s'accroupit au près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino et Chôji étaient encore choqués mais ils se reprirent vite en voyant l'infirmière qui arrivait alertée par le bruit.

- Hey Ino…, murmura difficilement Naruto, j'ai mal…

- Qu…Quoi ? Bégaya Ino, où ça ?

- Mon…

Naruto avala sa salive pour réhydrater sa gorge sèche.

- Mon cœur…Il…fait…mal…

Ino regarda impuissante Naruto s'évanouir.

Pendant ce temps Chôji, Shikamaru et Shino avaient séparé Sasuke, bien amoché, de son nez d'ailleurs entouré de pansements le sang coulait de nouveau, Kiba avait la mâchoire décorée de bleus, l'infirmière était en train d'appeler les secours et Sakura était encore choquée.

Quand l'ambulance arriva et que les secours transportèrent Naruto sur un brancard à l'extérieur du lycée, Yuki et Gaara étaient là, Yuki, qui écoutait les conversations, apprit que c'était cet adolescent au nez brisé qui avait fait du mal à son frère elle essaya immédiatement de le frapper mais Gaara l'arrêta en lui prenant la main et lui dit de se calmer.

_- Mais, répliqua Yuki, c'est lui qui a fait du mal à grand-frère, c'est lui !_

_- Je m'en occupe Yuki._

Gaara se rapprocha de l'adolescent et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise blanche pour l'attirer avec brutalité près de son visage.

_- Je vais te tuer pour ce que tu lui as fait._

Gaara leva le poing et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur Sasuke quand un ambulancier le stoppa.

- Attendez monsieur il est déjà bien amoché et vous êtres en train de retarder notre départ pour l'hôpital !

Gaara regarda Yuki qui lui traduit la phrase, il laissa l'ambulance partir n'ayant pas assez de places pour deux personnes en plus, il prit la main de Yuki et tous deux coururent vers la maison des Namikaze et sur le chemin Gaara appela Kushina qui tomba en pleurs en apprenant que son fils avait fait une autre crise.

* * *

Le chapitre 8 est en cours d'écriture!

Voilà, à la prochaine!


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Dernier Voyage

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Résumé: La famille de Naruto décide de revenir au Japon après avoir passé dix ans en Amérique, pour qu'il puisse se créer de derniers souvenirs et peut-être y retrouver sa meilleure amie...

Je remercie **MilianneLoke, chibi-fun, lafolleNeko-girlz, Yue et Leeloo** pour avoir mis une review ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.

**Note:** Leeloo, pour savoir si Gaara va faire le ménage comme tu le dis si bien ^^ il va falloir attendre le chapitre suivant.

Yue, je suis contente de savoir que tu vas lire ma fic jusqu'à la fin ^^ bien qu'elle soit une deathfic.

chibi-fun, j'ai mis ce chapitre assez rapidement je crois... Rassures-moi tu es encore vivante? Je veux te voir à la rentrée moi!

Oh j'ai oublié de le préciser dans le chapitre précédent mais les dialogues en italique sont de l'anglais.

Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic plaise à autant de monde.

Bien, je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**.Chapitre 8.**

- Maman pourquoi je peux pas venir avec toi !

Kushina regarda sa fille d'un air désolé, Yuki aimait vraiment son grand-frère mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser venir avec elle, attendre dans l'angoisse, la peur…

- Maman !

Kushina toucha la joue de sa fille d'un geste tendre.

- Yuki…Maman voudrait que tu restes avec papa, tu sais lui aussi est malade c'est pour ça qu'en ce moment il ne sort pas trop de son lit…

- Mais maman…

- Il sera très heureux de savoir sa petite princesse à ses côtés, d'accord ? J'ai déjà préparé le dîner, il est sur la table, il suffit de le réchauffer et puis dès que ton grand frère se réveillera à l'hôpital je vous appellerais papa et toi.

Yuki ne put que serrer les poings de frustration, inutile, elle était inutile.

_- Gaara ?_

_- Oui madame Namikaze ? Répondit l'interpellé._

_- Tu viens avec moi n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Evidemment, je vous suis dès que vous êtes prête._

Gaara s'était tenu silencieux debout dans le salon à observer l'échange entre la mère et la fille sans comprendre, ses yeux verts brillaient de peur lui aussi avait peur de le perdre. A l'extérieur l'orage éclata, la pluie tomba à verse, Naruto et lui passaient parfois des heures à écouter le son de la pluie avec leurs amis au centre, tous emmitouflés dans des couettes chaudes.

_- C'est bon nous pouvons y aller Gaara._

Ils sortirent tous deux de la maison pour marcher jusqu'à la voiture sous un parapluie, Yuki les entendit claquer les portières et le moteur qui démarra en trombe. Elle alluma la télévision pour passer le temps, le plus âge de ses frères n'était pas encore revenu.

Sakura était prostrée chez elle avec un horrible mal de tête et des visions qu'elle ne pouvait stopper, des visions de son passé, elle ne souvenait pas de grand-chose avant ses six ans, elle s'était juste réveillée un matin avec un bandage affreusement serré autour de sa tête, son père était là, fatigué, le visage creusé avec une barbe de trois jours. Sa mère n'était pas là mais de toute façon elle n'était qu'une existence floue qui ne se souciait pas d'elle et puis dans l'une de ses mains il y avait un bracelet en pierres roses qui reposait aujourd'hui sur son bureau, un bracelet qu'elle avait apparemment refusé de lâcher même pendant son inconscience.

Elle avait demandé à son père qui le lui avait offert, il n'avait pas répondu et le jour de sa sortie ils étaient passés à côté d'une chambre où un petit garçon aux yeux bleus pleuraient toutes les larmes de son corps réconforté par son grand frère qui lui chuchotait de douces paroles à son oreille pour le calmer, son père avait resserré sa prise sur son épaule et l'avait forcé à avancer plus vite sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

Il l'avait fait changer d'école, elle avait eu du mal à se faire des amies puis Ino, elle avait rencontré Ino, cette petite fille blonde aux yeux verts si populaire auprès des professeurs et des élèves, tout le monde voulait jouer avec elle, être ami avec elle, Ino lui avait permis de s'ouvrir aux autres, son ancienne meilleure amie l'avait en quelques sortes transformée, elle était devenue plus féminine au fil du temps, leurs liens s'étaient approfondis, elles étaient devenue des sœurs qui partageaient tout, leurs joies, leurs peines.

Et elles étaient arrivées au collège, une rumeur courrait parmi les filles de leur classe qu'un garçon super mignon était dans la classe d'à côté et qu'en plus il était vraiment intelligent, un génie selon certains, Ino ne s'y était pas intéressée, elle avait préféré devenir amie avec un garçon paresseux qui dormait tout le temps, Sakura, elle était partie voir ce garçon, ça avait été le coup de foudre, Sasuke Uchiha était réellement aussi beau que le prétendaient les rumeurs, elle s'était renseignée sur lui, sur ce qu'il aimait, son type de fille, elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour équivaloir son niveau dans les études, tout pour attirer son attention.

Entretemps, Ino et elle s'étaient éloignées, pendant qu'elle faisait la course au Sasuke, Ino s'était créée une bande d'amis où elle était la seule fille avec ce garçon paresseux et d'autres bizarres, un garçon qui mangeait tout le temps, un autre obsédait par les insectes et le dernier qui lui était obsédé par les chiens et sentait pareil.

A la fin, elles s'étaient disputées à propos de Sasuke, s'étaient déchirées sans vouloir pardonner à l'autre, Sasuke avait fini par porter son attention sur elle et l'avait intégré à son groupe d'amis pour plus tard être sa fausse petite amie et éloigner les indésirables, Ino s'était contentée de rester avec sa bande sans plus.

Au lycée, il y avait eu ce nouveau qui la fixait sans détourner les yeux une seule minute d'elle au début, elle l'avait remis à sa place à la cafétéria mais avait été humiliée par ce garçon qui avait osé l'appeler aussi familièrement, elle s'était vengée mais au final celui lui avait valu une expulsion et des tonnes de devoirs supplémentaires mais pendant ces quelques jours elle n'avait pas pu oublier ces yeux trop bleus brillant de douleur et de tristesse sourdes, des yeux qui la rendaient sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi mélancolique et qui l'amenait à serrer ce bracelet de pierres roses dans ses mains.

Elle avait cru connaître Sasuke mais le voir essayer de violer ce Naruto Uzumaki n'avait fait que monter la colère en elle contre lui, sale gamin hypocrite et gâté qui ne faisait ce que bon lui semblait. Elle avait jalousé Ino quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, elle s'était vu à la place de son ancienne amie, ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle désirait les sourires qu'il faisait pour elle, que ses rires soient partagés avec elle, ce n'était que maintenant que les souvenirs revenaient et Sakura se disait que maintenant il était peut-être trop tard pour se faire pardonner.

C'est le bruit de quelqu'un qui montait des marches qui réveilla Yuki qui s'était endormie sur le canapé et devant la télévision toujours allumée.

Elle se frotta les yeux d'une manière que Naruto aurait qualifié de mignonne avant d'apercevoir clairement son autre frère aîné qui la dévisageait en haut des escaliers qui menaient à leurs chambre à elle, celle de Naruto et d'Agito, elle se leva pour lui faire face.

Yuki n'avait jamais été très proche d'Agito, il était trop âgé, trop intimidant pourtant elle pouvait voir les gestes tendres qu'il avait envers elle mais le plus souvent envers Naruto, c'était un accord tacite silencieux, eux dont les personnalités étaient diamétralement opposées, qui ne se parlait pratiquement pas, ne se chamaillaient pas pour des histoires futiles, s'étaient promis sans le promettre de veiller sur leur frère à la fois fort et fragile qui ne permettait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

- Maman et Gaara sont partis à l'hôpital, dit-elle d'une voix timide, papa est en train de dormir dans sa chambre.

- Je sais, maman m'a appelé sur la route.

- Tu…, hésita la fillette rousse, tu vas les rejoindre ?

Agito regarda froidement sa jeune sœur qui tressaillit.

- Non, dit-il d'une voix claire et nette, je dois préparer mes affaires pour une compétition demain, mon entraîneur m'attend dehors pour m'y emmener dès ce soir, elle se situe dans la ville voisine.

Yuki parut choquée avant de répliquer en furie.

- Pourquoi ? Naruto a besoin du soutien de tout le monde ! Maman…Maman dit qu'il se sentira mieux en sentant notre présence autour de lui ! Alors pourquoi ! Tu ! Tu ! Tu…

Les épaules de la petite fille commencèrent à trembler sous ses sanglots, les larmes roulèrent doucement sur ses joues. Agito tremblait lui aussi avant de finalement éclater.

- La ferme ! Cria-t-il, la ferme ! C'est…

Il mit une main sur son visage.

- C'est une promesse que je lui ai faite, continua-t-il doucement, je lui ai promis de courir toujours le plus loin possible comme lui désirait le faire, il n'y a que grâce aux compétitions que je peux le faire, ce n'est qu'à cause de lui que je continue tout ça…

Yuki comprit cette fois et lui demanda pardon tout en pleurant franchement, Agito descendit l'escalier pour la prendre dans ses bras, à deux on est plus fort…

Minato dans son fauteuil roulant les avait observés, un sourire triste aux lèvres, un peu pâle à cause de la maladie ou bien à cause de toute cette peine qui accablait sa famille ?

Il roula à leurs côtés pour leur prendre les mains, il regrettait ce temps où il était fort, bien portant et sur ses deux jambes, ce temps où il pouvait les prendre lui aussi dans ses bras, ce temps où il les rassurait d'un gigantesque sourire, sourire dont son fils cadet avait hérité mais qu'il ne montrait plus depuis son accident. Mais à trois plus encore…

Kushina faisait les cent pas, la nuit était déjà bien avancé mais l'opération n'était toujours pas fini, dire qu'elle avait cru que ce serait terminé ces opérations qui duraient des heures et des heures, ces heures d'angoisse extrême, ces heures si sombres…

Shizune était tout autant accablée comme l'était Gaara assis posément dans un des sièges de la salle d'attente mais dont les yeux démontraient sa nervosité, Naruto avait été un soleil pour tous au centre avec ses bêtises qui rendaient le sourire à tout le monde, certains avaient encore du mal à croire que le petit garçon blond avait été assez taciturne et agressif on devait ce changement à un autre soleil, le petit Kaiden Williams.

Au fil des heures qui passaient d'autres étaient venus partager cette peur, la plupart des adolescents que Shizune ne connaissait pas et avec la surprise d'autres étaient arrivés qu'elle connaissait bien cette fois-ci, le grand frère et la grande sœur de Gaara, Kankurô et Temari, un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux bruns accompagné par un homme de haute taille à la peau bronzée, Haku et le docteur Zabusa, le petit Konohamaru qui semblait aller mieux depuis son opération dans une chaise roulante poussée par Kimimaro, ce grand adolescent qui paraissait costaud aux premiers abords amis qui possédait en fait un corps si fragile, tous pratiquement des patients du centre.

Shizune en avait examiné la plupart et avait travaillé un temps avec le docteur Zabusa. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ce serait pour plus tard quand leur ami sera réveillé, Tsunade savait faire des miracles et elle avait sauvé Naruto plus d'une fois alors que nombreux le croyaient perdu.

Hibari arriva le dernier, la mine défaite en regardant la porte de la salle d'opération, l'enfer recommençait comme avec sa mère, sa mère la seule personne à qui il avait réellement tenu avant de rencontrer Naruto. Son père n'était jamais présent et avait plus honte qu'autre chose que son fils ne soit pas aussi parfait que le fils aîné Uchiha, Itachi, il l'avait délaissé mais pas sa mère, son père l'aimait trop pour ça.

Ino l'avait appelé une heure plus tôt la voix tremblante et lui avait tout raconté, s'il avait su ce qui allait se passer il aurait bien plus amoché cet emmerdeur d'Uchiha Sasuke.

Et enfin après toutes ces heures d'attente Tsunade sortit de la salle d'opération, c'est Kushina qui s'avança la première, qui lui demanda comment allait son fils, Tsunade lui demanda d'attendre un instant dans son bureau le temps qu'elle se change. Tous ne pouvait que supposer le pire…


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Dernier Voyage

Dicslaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Résume: La famille de Naruto décide de revenir au Japon après avoir passé dix ans en Amérique pour qu'il puisse se créer de derniers souvenirs et peut-être y retrouver sa meilleure amie.

Je remercie **lafolleNeko-girlz, Yue, Vitwo, hathor2, chibi-fun et fille des enfer** pour avoir soit mis une review, soit mis cette fic dans leurs favoris, soit dans leurs alerts ou les trois ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle vous plaise.

**Note: **C'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre aussi long, c'est même la première fois que j'arrive aussi près de la fin d'une fic, d'habitude je dépasse pas le chapitre un ou deux ^^'.

Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai bientôt fini le chapitre 2 de Le Coeur.

Les dialogues en italiques sont de l'anglais.

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**.Chapitre 9.**

Kushina attendait anxieuse dans le bureau de Tsunade qui n'avait toujours pas fini de se changer, son bébé était toujours en vie n'est-ce pas ? Elle priait les dieux pour ça…

- Kushina ?

Tsunade entra dans la pièce et s'assit derrière son bureau.

- Alors Tsunade-san comment va Naruto ?

Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre, ce ne serait pas facile, pas facile du tout de lui annoncer qu'il restait un délai si court à son enfant.

- Naruto est vivant…

- Oh merci mon dieu ! S'écria Kushina en la coupant.

- Naruto est vivant, Kushina, reprit Tsunade, mais il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps à vivre peut-être deux ou trois jours et encore ce n'est pas sûr…

- Quoi ?...Mais…Je…

Kushina baissa la tête mais reprit son calme en la relevant.

Merci Tsunade.

- La dénommée la fixa sans comprendre.

- Merci, c'est grâce à toi s'il est resté en vie aussi longtemps…Tous les autres médecins pensaient que c'était impossible, ma famille et moi avons eu de la chance de t'avoir en tant que médecin pour Naruto et je suis sûre que lui aussi t'est reconnaissant.

- Kushina…

- Merci.

Quand Kushina sortit du bureau de Tsunade, elle fut de suite entourée par toutes les personnes présentes qui connaissait Naruto, elle reconnaissait certains, d'autres non comme cette bande d'adolescents qui était dirigée apparemment par cette fille blonde ou encore cet adolescent brun aux yeux étrangement améthyste qui la détaillait du regard comme s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

_- Madame Namikaze ? Alors ?_demanda un adolescent aux longs cheveux bruns qu'elle reconnut comme Haku.

_- Il va bien…_Il va bien, répéta-t-elle en japonais.

Tout le monde se relâcha en poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle n'osait pas leur dire toute la vérité… L'adolescent aux yeux mauves se rapprocha d'elle.

- Excusez-moi Namikaze-san, je pourrais vous parler une minute à l'écart ?

- Bien sûr mon garçon mais qui es-tu ?

- C'est justement ce dont je désirerais vous parler.

Ils se mirent donc un peu à l'écart pendant que tous les autres discutaient joyeusement en attendant qu'ils puissent voir leur ami. Hibari fixait ses chaussures, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi timide mais elle était quand même la mère de son petit-ami, petit-ami depuis deux jours seulement à son plus grand désespoir et il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir à sa relation avec son fils.

- Alors pourrais-tu te présenter ?

- Je suis Hibari Rokudo…Le petit-ami de votre fils, dit-il assez vite, détournant les yeux de gêne.

- Oh…Je vois.

- Ca…Ca ne vous choque pas ?

- Si Naruto t'aime et que tu l'aimes je n'y vois aucune objection et je parle aussi au nom de mon mari, nous ne voulons pas rendre malheureux notre fils. Bien c'est tout ? Je vais rejoindre les autres.

- Euh…Attendez !

Il la retint en attrapant son bras.

- Tout à l'heure…Vous n'avez pas tout dit n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut au tour de Kushina de détourner les yeux.

- Naruto ne survivra que deux ou trois jours tout au plus…

- Je vois… Alors il vaut mieux passer le plus de temps avec lui, Namikaze-san…Ne cachez rien aux autres, ne leur donnez pas de faux espoirs, ça ne ferait que les anéantir plus que de besoin.

Kushina observa le petit-ami de son fils partir vers l'aile où se trouvait la chambre de son fils, ce garçon, Hibari, avait raison, il valait mieux ne pas cacher la vérité et leur apprendre au dernier moment c'est donc résolue mais toujours aussi triste que Kushina se dirigea vers les autres pour leur annoncer et par la suite appeler sa fille qui attendait sans doute son appel, Agito devait déjà être sur la route avec son entraîneur pour sa compétition, elle l'appellerait plus tard, il n'avait pas besoin d'autres soucis.

Les portes automatiques de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer une jeune fille aux cheveux roses trempée avec à la main un parapluie et au poignet un bracelet rose se rendit à la réception pour demander le numéro de la chambre de son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami…

Hibari tenait la main froide de Naruto qui était toujours plongé dans son sommeil profond à cause de l'anesthésiant, perdre deux êtres qu'il aimait dans un délai aussi court, était-il possible d'être autant malchanceux ? Il remit en place quelques mèches blondes pour dégager le visage de son amour. Des éclats de voix à l'extérieur attirèrent son attention mais il ne bougea pas, Naruto était bien plus important que sa curiosité.

Sakura avait le souffle coupé mais une indescriptible peur prenait possession d'elle devant le regard vert assassin que ce garçon roux de son âge ou peut-être plus vieux qui l'avait plaqué violemment plutôt contre le mur.

_- Toi…_

Un peu plutôt alors que tous se dirigeait vers la chambre de leur ami ou fils, Gaara avait aperçu Cette fille qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de son ami, il s'était précipité et l'avait plaqué contre le mur dans une rage monstre, comme promis par Temari, Naruto avait envoyé une photo de cette fille, qu'il avait prise en toute discrétion, avait-il dit, au lycée, si Temari l'avait trouvé mignonne, lui l'avait trouvé énervante, agaçante.

Pendant que les autres s'évertuaient à lui faire relâcher prise, il lui parla très lentement, pour qu'elle comprenne.

_- Toi, je vais te massacrer pour ce que tu lui as fait…_

Il lui donna une première gifle, brutale quand même au point de blesser sa lèvre d'où coula du sang puis une autre encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose doucement sur son bras pour l'arrêter, il croisa deux yeux azurs.

_- Stop, Gaara. Arrête ça s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas te voir utiliser la violence comme ça…_

_- Naruto…_

Gaara la relâcha pour prendre Naruto qui jusque là s'était tenu à Hibari pour rester debout, Kushina vint près d'eux, les autres restèrent à une distance respectable, chacun aurait son tour, il n'allait pas disparaître comme ça… Bien que cela leur faisait mal de savoir que les heures lui étaient comptées.

Sakura qui était restée en retrait se rapprocha elle aussi, sa main gauche sur son poignet droit, toucher ce bracelet rose lui donnait un peu de courage.

- Na…Naru-chan…

Naruto se défit à l'étreinte d'ours de Gaara au surnom et s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas défaillir.

- Je suis désolée, Naru-chan…Je t'ai fait du mal…Pardon.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, Naruto allait s'avancer d'un pas pour la toucher quand elle partit en courant sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour la rattraper, étant trop faible.

- Attends Sakura !

Il remarqua un bracelet rose cassé sur le sol, il se pencha pour le ramasser. Avait-elle retrouvé ses souvenirs ? Sans doute, oui pour l'appeler par cet ancien surnom, c'était pour ça qu'il n'appréciait pas trop qu'Ino le nomme ainsi il n'y avait eu que Sakura pour l'appeler comme ça. Il voulait aller la voir, lui parler, l'adolescent maudit sa faiblesse.

Yuki se sentait soulagée et mal en même temps. Pourquoi ? Parce que sa mère l'avait appelé plutôt pour lui dire que son frère était bien là, vivant, elle lui avait dit aussi que demain elle aurait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, elle ne savait pas quoi mais elle n'était pas rassurée et puis il y avait eu cette Sakura, la « meilleure amie » de Naruto, Yuki avait enfin pu placer un visage sur son nom quand elle avait surpris son frère à regarder une photo qu'il avait apparemment prise après son entrée au lycée, c'était cette fille qu'ils avaient croisée quand ils étaient en train de rentrer chez eux, qui était venue.

**.Flash-back.**

Yuki était entré dans la chambre de son frère un peu plutôt pour lui demander de l'aide dans ses devoirs. Son frère était sur son lit en train de fixer une photo, elle avait bondi à côté de lui et s'était allongée à son tour.

- Nii-chan, avait-elle dit, c'est pas la fille qu'on a croisé le premier jour quand on rentrait du parc ?

- C'est elle.

Yuki tira sur la joue de son grand frère, un peu jalouse.

- Pourquoi t'as pris une photo d'elle ?

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que si on revenait au Japon, j'aimerais y revoir ma meilleure amie ?

- Oui.

C'était quelques jours avant leur départ pendant que son frère vidait sa chambre au Centre, elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il désirait faire en revenant au Japon, il lui avait parlé de cette fille.

- Eh bien c'est elle ma meilleure amie.

- C'est chouette, tu as pu lui reparler ? Elle était contente de te revoir ?

- J'ai pu lui parler oui.

- Yuki ! Naruto ! Le dîner est prêt !

Leur père avait coupé leur conversation et elle n'avait pas compris cette intonation triste dans la voix de son frère, au final, elle avait fini par oublier avant que finalement Naruto n'aille à l'hôpital par la faute de cette meilleure amie.

**.Fin flash-back.**

Yuki avait crié sur elle comme elle l'avait fait avec Agito, son père ayant pris ses médicaments s'étaient tout de suite endormi et n'avait pas assisté à la scène, lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait du mal à son frère et que de toute façon même s'il était rentré à la maison elle ne l'aurait pas laissé le voir ensuite elle l'avait poussée brutalement par terre et avait refermé la porte.

Cependant il lui avait paru par la suite que l'adolescente voulait réellement s'excuser… De plus si ses parents avaient été là, ils auraient eu honte d'elle puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas élevée comme ça. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? La fillette rousse décida pour l'instant d'aller dormir, elle déciderait quoi faire à tête reposée.

Naruto regardait sévèrement Gaara, enfin tout d'abord il avait été surpris de trouver tous ses amis d'Amérique ici, il n'était pas trop étonné de la présence de sa mère, d'Hibari, d'Ino et des autres, il n'avait pas aimé que son amie utilise ainsi la violence quand on lui faisait du mal, il le lui avait déjà dit mais rien ne résonnait cet idiot.

Il s'était réveillé avec Hibari à ses côtés, ce qui était agréable mais avait vite déchanté en entendant des voix dire des Gaara plus ou moins fort et qu'elles lui demandaient d'arrêter, il avait demandé à Hibari de le conduire hors de la chambre avec son aide, il avait vu Gaara qui avait plaqué Sakura contre un mur et qui lui donnait des gifles.

Il s'était alors avancé toujours avec l'aide de son petit-ami et avait posé une de ses mains sur le bras de Gaara qui retenait Sakura contre le mur en lui demandant de se stopper, son ami lui avait obéi pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_- Gaara…Rah ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! Tu ne m'avais pas promis d'arrêter d'être aussi violent ? Déjà quand Kimimaro m'a dit que tu avais cassé les deux bras de Kankurô j'étais en colère, tu m'as dit que c'était bon c'était la dernière fois !_

_- Ca va Naruto, dit Haku, Gaara n'a fait qu'exprimer en geste ce que nous éprouvions à son égard._

_- Mais quand même vous… !_

Il reprit sa respiration, son cœur battait dangereusement vite au point de lui donner le tournis.

_- Ce n'était pas bien !_

_- Naruto mon chéri calmes-toi…Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de t'énerver de la sorte._

Hibari, Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Kiba et Shino ne pouvait qu'observer Naruto parlait aux Américains, la conversation se déroulait trop vite pour qu'ils ne puissent comprendre un seul mot.

_- Re…Revenez demain, là je suis fatigué, s'il vous plaît revenez demain…_

_- Naruto…, dit Temari, tu…_

_- Demain ! S'il vous plaît…_Hibari, tu peux me ramener dans ma chambre s'il te plaît ?

- Oui.

Kushina demanda donc à tout le monde elle aussi de revenir demain, tous s'exécutèrent sauf Hibari qui raccompagna Naruto dans la chambre d'hôpital, quand Hibari aida Naruto à se rallonger dans son lit, Kushina entra à son tour pour lui baiser le front avant de partir, Hibari resta un peu plus longtemps, il s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du lui.

- Naruto…

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu…Il ne te reste plus que quelques jours…

- Quelques jours ? Répéta Naruto.

- Deux…Peut-être trois avant de…

Naruto inspira profondément avant de prendre la main d'Hibari dans les siennes.

- Mourir ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Naruto…

Hibari l'observa baisser la tête.

- Tu sais, c'est assez bizarre…

La voix de Naruto tremblait.

- Je m'étais fait à l'idée que je…j'allais… Mais maintenant, maintenant, j'ai peur…J'ai si peur !

Les mains de Naruto se serrèrent autour de celle d'Hibari.

- Je ne veux quitter personne ! Personne ! Alors pour ne pas montrer ma peur, pour n'inquiéter personne, je me suis promis de ne pas pleurer, de rester fort… C'est difficile…Hibari !

Il pleurait, il avait peur, il ne voulait pas, Hibari ne put que monter sur le lit et de le prendre dans ses bras et c'est épuisé par ses larmes que Naruto s'endormit, Hibari qui était lui aussi fatigué s'endormit en essayant de ne pas tomber du lit.

Le lendemain matin c'est la lumière du soleil qui passait par la fenêtre de la chambre qui les réveilla, Naruto était encore fatigué, Hibari l'était un peu moins mais ce qui acheva de les sortir de leur sommeil ce fut l'arrivée tonitruante d'un homme blond aux yeux verts dans la chambre qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à s'en prendre à Naruto en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise d'hôpital. Hibari essaya bien de faire lâcher prise à l'homme mais il fut repoussé.

- Où est ma fille ! Cria l'homme, où est-elle !

Il secouait Naruto dans tous les sens, heureusement Tsunade arriva et réussit à al faire lâcher Naruto.

- Allons monsieur calmez-vous, on ne crie pas ainsi dans un hôpital et certainement pas sur un patient qui viens de sortir d'une opération.

- Alors dites à votre patient de me dire où est ma fille !

- Votre fille ? demanda Tsunade.

Pendant ce temps Hibari aidait un Naruto pâle à se remettre de ses émotions.

- Haruno Sakura ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle sortait pour aller voir cet imbécile qui avait eu une crise cardiaque !

- Arrêtez de crier s'il vous plaît.

- Tsunade-san ?

Kushina venait d'entrer accompagnée de Yuki, elle blanchit un peu en voyant l'homme qui était là mais malgré cela elle déposa un sac qui contenait sûrement des vêtements propres pour Naruto.

- Kushina, Yuki, Rokudo-kun, Haruno-san, sortons s'il vous plait, demanda Tsunade, laissons Naruto se reposer seul.

Ils sortirent tous, enfin presque.

- Hibari, tu peux rester s'il te plaît j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Ce que tu veux.

- Merci. Alors…

Haruno Liam enragé littéralement, c'était pour ça qu'il avait éloigné sa fille de ce garçon, il ne lui arrivait que des malheurs quand elle était trop proche de lui, il y avait eu cet accident, sa perte de mémoire et maintenant ça, elle avait disparu en disant qu'elle voulait s'excuser pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

- Haruno-san.

- Quoi ?

Il serait peut-être mieux que vous alliez voir la police non ? Au lieu d'être ici à harceler un patient.

- C'est de la faute de ce gosse si…

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non mais je vous prierais de sortir, un hôpital n'est pas un endroit où l'on peut crier à tout bout de champs.

- Très bien, c'est bon.

Il partit sans un mot de plus, Tsunade se tourna à présent vers Kushina et sa fille. Yuki n'avait pas osé dire quoi que ce soit, la culpabilité la rongeait et si c'était en partie de sa faute à elle? Que cette Sakura était partie?

- Il faut maintenant aller lui dire Kushina.

- Je sais.

Cela attira l'attention de Yuki.

- Dire quoi maman ?

Kushina s'agenouilla en face de sa fille.

- Yuki… Grand frère va aller rejoindre tes grands-parents au ciel…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes maman ? Naruto nii-chan va très bien ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était un peu pâle tout à l'heure à cause de…de l'autre là mais sinon tu a vu aussi nii-chan va bien.

- Yuki, Naruto ne va pas bien… Je sais que c'est dur à accepter mais…

- Tu mens ! Il va guérir !

- Yuki, tu le sais que Naruto ne va pas bien, tu le sais ! C'est dur, c'est vrai, c'est dur pour tout le monde, ça le sera encore plus pour lui mais il faudra être là. Tu comprends ?

De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues de la petite fille, elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête pour répondre, Kushina lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Sèche tes larmes, là. Tu sais aussi que Naruto n'aime pas te voir triste, on va y aller ensemble d'accord ?

- Oui, dit Yuki d'une petite voix, est-ce que papa est au courant ?

- Je l'ai mis au courant ce matin et il est aussi triste que toi et moi, il viendra rendre visite à Naruto cet après-midi avec Agito.

- Hum.

Main dans la main la mère et la fille ouvrirent la porte de la chambre d'hôpital accompagnée de Tsunade pour annoncer la nouvelle à Naruto mais ce qu'elles trouvèrent fut une chambre vide.


	10. Chapter 10

Titre: Dernier Voyage

Disclaimer: Aucun personne ne m'appartient

Résumé: La famille de Naruto décide de revenir au Japon après avoir passé dix ans en Amérique pour qu'il puisse se faire de derniers souvenirs et peut-être y retrouver sa meilleure amie.

Je remercie **lafolleNeko-girlz, la fille des enfer, hathor2, chibi-fun et Petite Emeraude** pour avoir soit mis une review ou mis cette fic dans leurs alerts ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette fic ^^.

**Note:** Il y a un épilogue que je posterai.

Les dialogues en italiques sont en anglais.

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**.Chapitre 10.**

Le soleil matinal tapait dans ses yeux mais Sakura se sentait bien là, allongée dans l'herbe rendue humide par l'orage du jour précédent. Elle et Naruto avaient découvert cet endroit en jouant dans le parc, ils venaient souvent ici, avant, quand ils ne se sentaient pas bien, leur cachette secrète ? En quelques sortes. Le vent passait agréablement dans ses cheveux roses, elle se sentait apaisée et oubliait la douleur au milieu de sa poitrine.

- Hibari dépêches !

- Oui, oui mais je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues…

- …

Naruto tirait Hibari par la main depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, l'entraînant dans les rues pour arriver en vue du parc, proche de chez lui. Naruto constata d'ailleurs amusé qu'il en revenait toujours au parc depuis son arrivée au Japon. Il tira avec un peu plus de force sur la main de son petit ami qui prenait tout son temps pour avancer, Hibari ne marchait pas aussi lentement avec plaisir, il souhaitait ménager Naruto qui aurait sûrement couru pour aller jusqu'à leur destination qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Ah ! S'exclama Naruto, nous sommes bientôt arrivés, c'est par là !

Il pointa les arbres.

- Allez ! Plus vite paresseux !

Kushina tremblait nerveuse alors que Yuki se tripotait les doigts dans un coin de la chambre et que Tsunade regardait la fenêtre par laquelle les deux sacripants s'étaient sans doute échappés ce qui n'était sûrement pas difficile car la chambre était au rez-de-chaussée.

- Tsunade-san…

- Nous ne pouvons rien y faire Kushina, Naruto reviendra sans doute avec Hibari ET Sakura, il tient trop à elle pour rester là sans rien faire, malgré tout ce qu'elle lui a fait.

- Je n'aime pas cette situation…

- Personne ici ne l'aime Kushina et si tu prévenais plutôt Minato et Agito par la même occasion, je ne crois pas que les laisser sans nouvelles soit une bonne idée.

- Oui…

Yuki était rongée par la culpabilité, pour ce qu'elle avait fait hier soir, elle prit son courage à deux mains.

- Ma…Maman ?

Kushina son téléphone en main la regarda.

- Qu'a-t-il Yuki ?

- …Je suis désolée !

La fillette se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

- C'est ma faute ! J'ai fait du mal à la meilleure amie de Naruto nii-chan !

- Yuki que veux-tu dire par là ? Je ne comprends pas.

Yuki se mordilla les lèvres avant de répondre.

- J'ai…Elle est venue à la maison pour parler à Naruto, je me suis énervée et je lui ai crié dessus tout en la poussant dehors sous la pluie, j'étais tellement en colère avec ce qu'elle avait fait à nii-chan…

- Yuki ce n'est pas ainsi que nous t'avons élevée ton père et moi, gronda Kushina, ce que tu as fait n'était pas du tout gentil !

- Pardon…

La petite fille rousse s'agrippa au pull de sa mère.

Naruto et Hibari avançaient au milieu des bosquets quand soudain Hibari perdit de vue Naruto, pendant ce temps Sakura reçut sur elle un corps qui lui coupa le souffle.

- Na…Naruto ?

- Je t'interdis de partir comme tu l'as fait !

Naruto serra son emprise sur son corps.

- C'est d'accord mais…Naru tu ne voudrais pas te décaler ? Tu m'étouffes là…

- Ah, désolé.

L'adolescent roula sur le côté et s'allongea lui aussi dans l'herbe.

- Depuis que je suis revenu, je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir ici…

- Hey Naru…Tu…tu me pardonnes ?

Naruto lui donna un gentil coup dans les côtes, il en profita pour mettre un petit bracelet rose à son poignet qu'il avait réparé en rattachant l'élastique.

- Naru...

- Est-ce que c'est suffisant pour te dire que je te pardonnes ?...AH!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sakura surprise par son cri.

- J'ai oublié Hibari…

- Hibari ?

- Mon petit-ami…

Un bruit dans les bosquets les fit taire.

- Je crois bien qu'effectivement tu m'as oublié…

Naruto sourit gêné en direction d'Hibari.

- Désolé…

- Tu as intérêt à l'être, soupira-t-il avant de venir lui aussi s'allonger dans l'herbe, mais c'est mouillé ! Naruto lèves-toi tout de suite, tu vas tomber malade.

- Arg, rabat-joie laisses-moi profiter ! Au fait je crois que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé mais voici Sakura, ma première meilleure amie, Sakura voici Hibari, mon petit-ami.

Hibari lui fit un geste de la main auquel Sakura répondit, ils restèrent tous les trois ainsi allongés pendant plus d'une heure avant de finalement décider de partir et rejoindre l'hôpital.

- Naruto !

Naruto fut englouti par les étreintes de sa mère et de sa petite sœur, tous ses amis étaient revenus malgré le fait qu'ils avaient cours pour certains.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi !_

Naruto se raidit et repoussa gentiment sa mère et sa sœur.

_- Gaara ! Ne commence pas ! Je lui ai pardonné, alors ça suffit._

Ino s'était rapproché de Sakura mais ne fit pas un geste de plus, indécise. Finalement ce fut Sakura qui fit le premier pas.

- Ino, désolée…

- Je veux bien que tu sois désolée, dit Ino, mais ça prendra du temps avant que je ne te pardonne, moi. Beaucoup de temps…

- J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Sakura se tourna vers Naruto qui discutait avec ses amis d'Amérique.

- Naruto !

L'adolescent la regarda.

- Quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, on… ?

Il y eut un silence soudain à ses paroles, un silence pesant, Naruto soupira et partit lui prendre la main.

- Je ne pense pas que je sortirais de l'hôpital

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Saku…Tu viendras à mon enterrement ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes imbécile ! On ne dit pas ce genre de choses, tu ne…vas pas mourir…n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto ne fit que presser gentiment sa main qu'il tenait alors que le silence se faisait encore plus pesant. Il sourit.

- Oh, c'est bon ça suffit, pas la peine d'en faire un drame !

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, la tristesse et la douleur augmentaient, Naruto les essuya avec sa main libre mais continua à sourire.

- Je voudrais au moins passer du temps avec tout le monde avant de…partir.

Tous ne purent qu'être d'accord, ils ne pouvaient que faire ça maintenant exaucer son dernier souhait.

Ils passèrent donc le plus de temps possible avec lui, ils prirent des photos tous ensemble bientôt rejoint par Agito, dont les cernes plus que visibles le faisaient paraître plus vieux, et Minato, lui aussi fatigué.

Plusieurs des photos étaient assez amusantes, Sakura et Ino qui se disputaient à coup d'assiettes de spaghettis dans le réfectoire pour une raison inconnue de tous, la course de fauteuils roulants dans les couloirs entre Naruto et son père, puis une autre entre Gaara et Hibari.

Une autre compétition du plus gros buveur entre Tsunade et Zabusa, gagnée bizarrement par Tsunade qui avait fini soûle et s'était effondrée dans l'un des fauteuils de son bureau à dormir, une autre où l'on voyait Hibari et Naruto s'embrassaient puis qui poursuivaient celle qui avait pris la photo, Temari. Les deux jours qui restaient à Naruto se passèrent dans les rires et la joie d'être ensemble, même si certains ne s'entendaient pas.

C'est le dernier jour alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans le jardin de l'hôpital que Naruto ressentit une douleur à la poitrine qui devenait peu à peu intenable, son teint devint pâle et ses yeux se fermèrent sous la souffrance, sa gorge se fit sèche alors qu'il serra avec plus de force la main d'Hibari qu'il tenait depuis le début de l'après-midi, son souffle se fit saccadé.

- Hibari…Murmura Naruto difficilement.

Hibari, sous les regards inquiets de tout le monde, aida Naruto à se lever du banc où ils s'étaient assis en face des autres dont certains étaient assis dans les herbes. Tous l'accompagnèrent à sa chambre comme une longue procession, Hibari aida Naruto à s'allonger dans son lit et s'empara de l'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre fut prise par sa mère. Kushina caressa la joue de son fils et commença à chanter une berceuse qu'elle lui chantait quand il était petit.

- Maman…Tout le monde…

- Chut, ne parles plus mon chéri ça ne fais que te fatiguer un peu plus.

- Merci…Merci d'avoir été là…Merci…Je…Vous…Aime…Tous.

Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement sur ses yeux azurs alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres, son visage se fit apaiser, sa respiration se stoppa. Il y eut un instant de flottements avant que les cris ne retentissent dans la chambre et que les larmes ne coulent.

Naruto Uzumaki était mort entouré par tous ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.


	11. Chapter 11

Titre: Dernier Voyage

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Résumé: La famille de Naruto décide de revenir au Japon après avoir passé dix ans en Amérique, pour qu'il puisse se faire de derniers souvenirs et peut-être y retrouver sa meilleure amie...

Je remercie **ASweetYume, hathor2 et chibi-fun** pour avoir posté une review ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.

Ah sinon , je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout, qui ont mis des reviews, qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs alerts ou favoris et tous ceux qui l'ont lu ^^.

**Note**: J'ai vraiment cru que j'arriverais jamais à finir ce chapitre, j'ai été contaminée par une maladie appelée plus communément flemme... Désolée pour tout ce temps mais il est enfin là! L'épilogue!

Oh mon dieu... Je viens de dire (enfin plutôt d'écrire) épilogue! La toute première fic que je termine! Trop contente ^^

Bon j'arrête de vous embêter et vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**.Epilogue (ou chapitre 11 au choix).**

**Environ une dizaine d'années après,**

**Sakura :**

Sakura après avoir fini ses études était rentrée en fac de médecine dont elle avait fini d'ailleurs première de sa promo. Elle désirait aider les gens comme Naruto et avait fini par supplier Tsunade de lui apprendre, quoi de mieux que d'apprendre auprès d'une spécialiste ayant beaucoup d'expérience ?

- Sakura ? Tu penses à quoi ?

- Hum ? Oh c'est rien, on y va ?

Elle s'était aussi fiancée et venait de présenter justement son fiancé à Naruto, bon Keiji l'avait regardé bizarrement quand elle lui avait dit pourquoi ils étaient devant cette tombe de marbre blanc décorée de fleurs toujours fraîches mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Il était jaloux aussi quand elle regardait son bracelet dans un petit coffre en bois, elle avait peur de l'abîmer plus qu'il ne l'était maintenant, il pensait qu'elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami décédé au début mais elle l'avait vite rassuré, il n'était qu'un frère. Sakura se retourna une dernière fois vers la tombe et murmura silencieusement « A bientôt » avant de partir main dans la main avec Keiji.

**Ino :**

- Akio ! Chomei ! Arrêtez de courir ainsi vous allez tomber et vous faire mal !

Ino regarda ses deux fils courir comme des petits fous devant elle, avançant difficilement avec son ventre de huit mois de grossesse, aussi surprenant que cela puisse l'être, elle avait fini par se marier avec Chôji, qui était devenu chef cuisinier et devenir femme au foyer ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle emmenait parfois ses enfants au cimetière, comme aujourd'hui, pour voir Naruto et elle leur montrait aussi de nombreuses photos de lui, les gens trouvaient peut-être ça bizarre après tout elle ne l'avait connu que quelques semaines mais Naruto l'avait marquée.

**Sasuke :**

Sasuke s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise dans son bureau, il avait rejoint son frère dans l'entreprise familiale après avoir fini le lycée et était maintenant suivi par un psychiatre. Il avait aussi fini par s'excuser auprès de la famille Namikaze, il s'était vraiment senti coupable pour ce qu'il avait fait et faisait maintenant de nombreuses donations à diverses associations. Il se recueillait aussi parfois sur la tombe de Naruto et lui répétait de nombreuses fois des excuses.

**Tsunade :**

Tsunade bailla, fatiguée par la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer, et fixa d'un œil morne les différents documents que venaient de lui remettre Shizune et Sakura. Dans deux ou trois ans elle pourrait prendre sa retraite à son plus grand bonheur et envisageait de rentrer en Amérique. Evidemment elle reviendrait parfois au Japon pour rendre visite à Kushina, Minato et leurs enfants, elle n'allait pas très souvent sur la tombe de Naruto de peur de pleurer comme elle l'avait fait à son enterrement et le jour de sa mort mais elle pensait beaucoup à lui, elle avait fini par s'attacher par son ancien patient. Elle ferma ses yeux avant de se les rouvrir en entendant le bruit d'un paquet de papiers qu'on déposait sur son bureau, elle soupira et se remit au travail.

**Gaara :**

A la plus grande surprise de tous, Gaara avait ouvert une petite librairie dans un quartier tranquille de New-York mais ce qui était le plus étonnant c'était qu'il l'avait ouverte avec Kimimaro et Kankurô, autant dire que les disputes étaient fréquentes. A son plus grand regret, il ne pouvait pas visiter autant qu'il le souhaitait la tombe de son ami au Japon alors pour se faire pardonner, avec les deux autres aussi, ils avaient accroché des photos de Naruto sur le mur derrière la caisse, d'ailleurs beaucoup de clients réguliers lui demandaient qui était cet adolescent blond souriant, Gaara leur répondait toujours avec un plaisir évident loin de sa froideur habituelle.

**Shikamaru :**

Shikamaru s'était marié avec…Temari, lui qui disait ne pas la supporter après sa rencontre au fil du temps et de l'évolution de leur relation, il avait fini par changer d'avis et s'était permis de lui demander sa main il y a trois ans.

Certes il n'avait toujours pas d'enfants mais cela ne saurait plus tarder et puis il avait beaucoup à faire avec son travail d'architecte. Mais leur couple s'était mis d'accord sur une chose, si l'un de leurs enfants était un petit garçon blond, il l'appellerait Naruto. Parce qu'eux aussi, habitant en Amérique, ils ne pouvaient que se rendre sur la tombe de leur ami très rarement.

**Kiba :**

Kiba entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son petit-ami Shino, ils marchaient tranquillement sur le bord d'une rivière toute proche du chenil qu'il avait fait construire et qu'ils dirigeaient tous les deux.

Ca leur avait pris beaucoup de temps mais surtout d'argent pour pouvoir le construire mais ils en étaient plus que satisfait, le chien de garde d'ailleurs portait le nom de Naruto, son pelage était d'un beau jaune. Bien sûr ils visitaient de temps à autre la tombe de Naruto et venait même lui présenter son homologue canin qui se faisait toujours une joie de sortir aux côtés d'Akamaru.

Oui bon il avait fait une bêtise, lui qui était pourtant si soigneux avec les animaux, Naruto était une femelle…

**Agito :**

Toutes las caméras étaient tournées vers lui, les spectateurs étaient pendus à ses lèvres et l'animatrice lui faisait du gringue, Agito soupira soudain fatigué, vivement que tout se termine.

La fausse blonde assise en face de lui, lui fit un clin d'œil à sa plus grande horreur. A son plus grand malheur, Agito était devenu un athlète très populaire, le résultat était qu'il se trouvait ici à son plus grand déplaisir.

- Nous revoilà de retour en direct avec notre star de la soirée, Agito Namikaze.

On entendit des cris hystériques provenant du public, un groupe de filles tenait bien haut une pancarte où était inscrite un « We love you ! Agito ! ».

La fausse blonde attendit qu'elles se calment avant de continuer.

- Selon des sources sûres vous auriez commencé l'athlétisme au collège, vous avez par la suite continuez au lycée pour finir par devenir professionnel, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact, répondit Agito d'une voix parfaitement ennuyée.

- Beaucoup de gens se demandent pourquoi vous avez commencé ce sport et pas un autre, certaines rumeurs disent que ce sont vos parents qui vous y ont poussé, pouvez-vous nous donner la véritable raison, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

Agito grogna presque, bien sûr que c'était indiscret ! Il n'avait pas envi d'étaler sa vie privée comme ça dans les médias !

- Premièrement mes parents n'y sont pour rien, dit-il d'une voix froide, c'est moi qui ai fait ce choix et personne d'autre, c'est tout.

- Est-ce vraiment la seule raison ?

Elle lui adressa un beau sourire…qui n'était pas du tout à son goût. Il soupira de nouveau, on ne le lâcherait pas avec ça tant qu'il ne répondrait pas. Agito prit une grande inspiration, il tripota ses doigts, mauvaise habitude.

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh oui cela nous intéresse vivement !

- Je l'ai fait pour mon petit frère…

La présentatrice cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se reprendre.

- Votre petit frère ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est une promesse que je lui ai faite, de courir pour lui, toujours plus loin…

Agito leva son visage vers le plafond, certains devaient penser que c'était un coup monté pour être populaire, d'autres s'attendriraient sûrement et les derniers resteraient indifférents mais il n'en avait cure de tout ça.

- Il doit sans doute être ravi d'être cité dans notre émission n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être est-il fier de vous avoir poussé ? Vous êtes après tout l'un des meilleurs du Japon !

Agito esquissa un sourire ironique, Naruto fier ? Oh non, en fait il se serait plutôt dit que son petit frère s'en voulait, qu'il se sentait coupable.

- Je dirais que ce serait assez difficile de le dire…

- Oh mais pourquoi ça ?

Il se crispa un peu, saleté de fouineuse !

- Parce que Naruto est mort.

Voilà la bombe était lâchée ! Un silence gêné fit son apparition, il en aurait presque ri mais il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à ça. Naruto lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus. Mais il s'efforçait de vivre heureux pour lui, c'était un autre cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire non ? Avec toutes les médailles qui trônaient sur son étagère autour de sa photo….

**Minato et Kushina :**

Assis sur leur canapé, Minato et Kushina regardait l'émission dans laquelle leur fils aîné passait, ils avaient souri un peu devant son air agacé mais plus tard se fut une expression mélancolique qui apparut sur leur visage.

Naruto…

Kushina chercha la main de son mari qu'elle attrapa, plus par habitude en fait, elle le faisait à chaque fois que l'on mentionnait Naruto, Minato aurait bien voulu l'aider si lui-même ne souffrait pas autant de l'absence permanente de leur fils cadet.

Minato se donna une gifle mentale, non, Naruto n'aurait pas souhaité qu'ils se morfondent ainsi tous les deux, c'était ce qu'il se répétait chaque jour et qu'il répétait à sa femme. Minato l'attira contre lui et l'obligea à poser sa tête sur son épaule, ils avaient encore deux autres enfants, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rester dans un tel état.

Derrière eux, tout le haut d'un buffet était rempli de photos, trois enfants qui souriaient à l'objectif, puis une d'eux où ils étaient séparés, l'une d'entre elle était nettoyé avec soin, elle brillait tel un soleil, c'était celle d'un mignon adolescent aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

**Hibari :**

Hibari ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ces inscriptions.

_Ici repose,_

_Naruto Namikaze._

_Fils, frère, ami et aimé._

_Tu resteras à jamais graver dans nos mémoires toi et ton merveilleux sourire._

Il les frôla légèrement de ses doigts tremblants, il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée.

- Papa !

Hibari se retourna et accueillit à bras ouvert la petite boule d'énergie qui se jeta sur lui, un mignon enfant aux cheveux châtains avec des yeux bleus le regardait, il pointa du doigt une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et au ventre gonflé qui s'avançait vers eux.

- Tata, elle a été méchante avec moi !

Hibari rit un peu et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que si elle était en colère quelques fois, c'était à cause du bébé dans son ventre.

- Maieuuuh ! Elle m'a tiré l'oreille !

Il leva un sourcil intrigué vers Yuki qui s'arrêta devant eux et posa des fleurs sur la tombe blanche.

- C'est parce qu'il a essayé de prendre les décorations des autres tombes pour les mettre sur celle de Naruto, dit-elle.

Hibari fronça les sourcils.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça.

- Mais…j'ai jamais rien à lui donner à papa…

Yuki fit un sourire splendide au petit garçon et déposa un bisou sur sa joue, ce petit garçon qu'Hibari avait adopté était devenu fou de Naruto à force des anecdotes qu'elle lui contait quand il venait dormir chez elle et son mari. L'appellation « Papa » pour Naruto était sorti toute seule, c'était lui qui avait décidé de le nommer ainsi et elle savait que ça faisait énormément plaisir à Hibari qui n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à oublier Naruto pour sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je te donnerais de l'argent la prochaine fois pour que tu puisses lui acheter quelque chose, Makoto.

Makoto fit un énorme sourire à son père et lui donna la main quand ils s'éloignèrent de la tombe avec sa tante Yuki, une idée le fit sourire.

- Hey papa !

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu crois que papa Naru sera content si je lui donne un bol de ramen ?

Hibari et Yuki éclatèrent de rire.

Derrière eux, une vague silhouette se dessina dans l'air, elle possédait des cheveux blonds étincelants et des yeux bleus, Makoto se retourna vers cette ombre et lui sourit, celle-ci lui répondit par un clin d'œil avant de disparaître à l'appel d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisette tout aussi vague que lui.

**.Fin.**


End file.
